Raph's secret
by KerryAnne
Summary: Raph and his brothers are happy being in a one true foursome, as well as sometimes pairing off. Raph's been keeping a huge secret from them. Will the secret shatter their perfect world? How will the brothers react to it? Meanwhile, a perceived scorned lover kidnaps Raph. Will he ever see his brothers again?
1. Raph's Secret

Leo's 16  
Don's 16 (three months younger than Leo)  
Mikey's 16 (four months younger than Leo)  
Raph's 15

Raph nuzzled Leo's beak affectionately, as they lay tangled together in Leo's bed and said huskily, his warm breath ghosting over Leo's neck, sending a thrill down Leo's spine, "I'm ready. Are ya?"  
"You sure, Raph?" Leo said, staring into Raph's green eyes.  
"I am. We've been together for four months. I'm more than ready. I want ya ta claim me, Leo. Now. I wanna be yers."  
"What about the others? We agreed we'd only do things with them."  
"I want my first time ta be with ya and I wanna be with ya primarily, Leo. Be yer mate, but we'll have fun with the others too. Do ya follow me? Fuck me. I can't wait any longer."

Raph parted his legs and looked at Leo expectantly. Leo smiled, and planted several kisses along Raph's collarbone, his neck, everywhere he could reach. Raph tilted his head to one side, allowing greater access to his neck. Leo swiped a long lick across it and nibbled it, biting gently, making Raph moan in anticipation. Then Leo licked all the way down Raph's plastron, to his inner thigh, stroking, caressing the emerald skin and whispering sweet nothings. Raph closed his eyes and moved his legs further apart. Leo opened the dresser and took out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and rubbed Raph's slit, prepping him. It wasn't long before Raph's semi-erect and leaking cock made its presence and Raph dropped down with a tremendous churr, making Leo chuckle. "You like that, huh, Raphie?" Leo said.  
"Fuck me and stop talkin', Leo!"  
"As you wish, my gorgeous lover."

Leo stuck two fingers inside of Raph's hole, widening him and preparing him for his girth. His fingers slid deeper inside and hit Raph's prostate, making Raph churr in ecstasy and causing his cock to engorge, veins pulsing; his cock begging for attention. Leo kissed it tenderly, removed his fingers and said, "I'm going in. You sure you're ready, Raphie?"  
"Fuck me!"

Leo rubbed his own slit and soon dropped down with a loud churr. Then he lined his cock up at Raph's entrance and thrust slowly inside of him. Raph grunted at the sudden intrusion, hooked one leg around Leo's waist and started moving his hips in rhythm with Leo, as he started to thrust in and out. Raph arched his back, as Leo pushed in harder and faster, aiming for Raph's sweet spot. Leo's so damn hard and fuck, this is amazin', Raph thought. This is what love is. Leo licked Raph's neck and bit it hard, leaving a large red mark. "You're mine, Raphie. Mine and I'm going to love you forever."  
"Fuck me faster," Raph ordered. "Fuck me hard! I want ya so badly." He wrapped his other leg around Leo's waist and said, "Damn it. Faster, Leo! Fuck!"  
Leo sped up; faster and more passionate with each thrust and he soon hit Raph's prostrate, making the hothead churr and close his eyes in bliss. This is everythin' I thought my first time would be, Raph thought. Passionate, fierce. Oh, fuck! I'm gonna…"Leo, I'm gonna come," Raph yelled, letting out a deep rumble, as he went over the edge, his nails raking down Leo's back. "Nghh!"  
Leo came a minute later, shooting hot, ropey, streams of come into Raph, filling him up with his seed.

Pulling out, Leo said breathlessly, "That was frigging awesome, Raphie."  
"It was," Raph said, panting.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"A little, but I'll get used ta it. I love ya inside of me, Leo. Ya feel so right bein' in me."  
"And I thought you were an alpha," Leo teased, and nipped at Raph's collarbone. "But you like being controlled."  
"Only by ya. I'd never let Don or Mikey top me. That feels so good, Leo. Ah, Leo," Raph said, groaning. "Love that," Raph added. "Ya know how ta turn me on. And yer so fuckin' sexy. I could bang ya all day. I love ya, ya know that? I love ya."  
"I love you too, Raphie," Leo said, lying down and pulling Raph close to him.

"Can't you dudes keep it down?" Mikey yelled, opening the door and entering the bedroom, followed by Don. "Me and Don are trying to sleep."  
"Join us, Mikey and Don," Raph said, sitting up and looking at Mikey hungrily, taking in his sea green body, his toned muscles and blue eyes. "Me and Leo just finished, but we're always up for another round. And guess what? I pounded Leo earlier today and he just did me now. We're no longer virgins. Just like ya and Don."  
"You said your first time would be with me, Raphie," Mikey said sulkily.  
"Well, it wasn't, Mikey. I wanted it ta be with Leo. Either deal with it or this group thing ain't gonna happen. I wouldn't be too upset if it didn't, but I know ya would. Ya want me and ya want Leo."  
"You guys promised that we'd only have sex as a foursome and not pair off."  
"Ya guys broke that deal when ya fucked, so why couldn't we?" Raph snapped. "That's it. I don't wanna do the foursome thing anymore. I only want Leo."  
"No, I'm sorry, Raphie. I'm wrong. You're right, bro. Don and I have no reason to feel annoyed that you and Leo went ahead and had sex. I want the foursome. I want to be with all of my brothers."  
"Prove yer sorry," Raph said, looking at Leo for permission.

"Raph and I are mates, Mikey," Leo said. "And in love, but we also want to be with you and Don, Mikey. As long as you two understand that, don't try to come between us and there's never any jealousy, we'll be fine with the foursome thing."  
"Don and I are mates, bro, so I get it. I don't want Raph as my mate, Leo. I just want to fuck him and I was angry, because I wanted to be the one who got to fuck him first. That's all. I'm truly sorry. Can we still have the foursome thing?"  
"All right."

"I feel the same way, Leo," Don said. "I just want to bang you and Raph, but my heart belongs to Mikey."  
"How shall we start?"  
"Raph get on the floor doggystyle and we'll begin."

"I only listen ta Leo," Raph said firmly. "And I ain't bottomin' for anyone else. Only him."  
"That's not fair, Raph," Mikey growled. "You promised you would when you were no longer pure."  
"I don't wanna. I ain't a submissive like Don and ya can't make me be one. I'll suck ya, but I ain't gonna let ya fuck me."  
"Fine," Mikey said, while inwardly thinking, I will have my shot and dominate him. "I'll go doggystyle. You suck me, Leo. Don, you can enter from behind. Raphie, you can watch."

"Got it," Leo and Don said in unison. They all stroked each other's cocks and churred loudly, as they dropped down. Then Leo placed his cock in Mikey's mouth, while Don lined his cock up with Mikey's entrance. Mikey sucked Leo's girth to the root and Don thrust inside. The double penetration soon had Mikey climaxing and yelling out Don's name. Leo and Don both came soon after, shooting their essence into Mikey and panting heavily, as they pulled out.

Raph had watched the unfolding scene with glazed eyes, and, turned on, he'd stroked his slit until he dropped down with a tremendous churr. He continued stroking until his ten inch cock was fully engorged and yearning for more attention. Unable to take his eyes off of his brothers, Raph rubbed his cock until waves of pleasure coursed through his body and he climaxed with a loud churr that echoed off of the sewer wars. Hot jets of his essence painted his plastron and the floor. Maybe it would be nice ta have two guys make love ta me at the same time, Raph thought. It looks pretty hot and fun. I'm gonna try it.

"Hey," Raph said. "I changed my mind. I'd like ta try bottomin'. Might be fun."  
"Thought you might," Mikey said, and grinned. "You'll love it, Raph. Hey, what's that smell? Is it you, Raphie?" Mikey asked, going to Raph's side and sniffing him. "You smell so amazing."

"Raph's in heat, Mikey," Leo said. "It's pheromones he's releasing and he does. He smells incredible. I love his scent."  
"Same here. Wow. You're driving me nuts, Raphie. Need you, dude."

"Then come and get me," Raph purred, and dropped to his fours. Grinning, Mikey lined his cock up with Raph's entrance, while Don thrust his member into Raph's mouth.  
"Suck me good, Raph," Don ordered.

Raph sucked Don hungrily and deep throated him, while Mikey pounded into him. The double penetration feels friggin' awesome, Raph thought. I always wanna do it. "Nggh!" Raph mumbled, as he climaxed and went over the edge. Mikey and Don came soon after, ejecting streams of come into Raph's ass and mouth respectively. Leo had watched with hooded eyes and thought that he'd also like to try it sometime. "That was hot," Raph said, panting.

"We're not done yet, Raph," Don said, lifting Raph up and carrying him to the bed. At six foot four, Don towered over his five foot brother. "I'm going to make you feel so good. And I know you want me," Don added, kissing his brother on the lips.  
"Want ya," Raph said, turned on. "I didn't want ta bottom before, but it's amazin'. I wanna have ya. All of ya buried deep inside of me."  
"You'll get that, Raphie," Don said, parting Raph's legs and lining his cock up with Raph's entrance. Leo's your mate, but we'll all fuck you."

"Be careful with him, Don," Leo said. "I don't want him hurt."  
'He'll be fine. Relax, Raphie." Don thrust into Raph and started pounding away, hitting his prostrate and making Raph churr, as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. I like it, Raph thought. Fuck. I love it. I have Leo as my mate and Don and Mikey wanna make me happy too. I'm lucky. Oh, Fuck.  
"I'm gonna come!" Raph shouted. "Fuck!"

Raph climaxed and so did Don, the latter, shooting his seed deep inside of Raph. Pulling out, a panting Don kissed Raph tenderly on the mouth and said, "Thank you, Raphie."  
"Yer welcome. Who's next?" Raph asked, feeling bold and ready for another round. Mutant turtles recovered fast.

"Me," Mikey said, bending down and kissing Raph deeply. The green eyed turtle returned the kiss and rubbed at Mikey's slit until his cock made its presence. "Want ya in me, Mikey," Raph husked.  
"Wow. You've become quite the slut, bro."  
Raph looked at Leo and said, "Leo, we're mates, but I've discovered that I love bein' dominated by all of ya and I wanna have ya all in me every day. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Leo said. "Because although I love you, I also want to sleep with Don and Mikey."

"Fuck me, Mikey," Raph shouted. "Now." Mikey did as he was told and slammed his rod into Raph, thrusting in and out, making Raph scream in ecstasy.

The brothers all took their turns with Raph that evening and when they were done, they collapsed into a large turtle pile on the bed, snuggled close. Raph rubbed his tummy and thought, I loved bein' dominated by all of my bros, their massive cocks fillin' me up and shootin' their seed inside of me. Initially, I just wanted Leo and I didn't want ta bottom for anyone else, but after seein' how good it was for Mikey, I had ta do it and if Leo's infertile, there's a good chance the others won't be. It's matin' season, which made me extra horny. I was fuckin' for breedin' purposes, as well as showin' Leo my love, but it's only physical attraction between me and my other bros. At least on my part. Not romantic love. They don't know that yet. And I'm ready ta have babies. I've wanted them ever since I started layin' eggs two years ago. They were unfertilized and duds, but now, now that I have my brothers fuckin' me, there are gonna be actual babies and my brothers are gonna be daddies. They're gonna be so happy and so will I, because I'm finally gonna be a mommy.


	2. Discovery

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Thirteen-year-old Raph was sparring with Leo in the dojo one afternoon, when he felt tremendous cramps in his belly. Grimacing, he dropped his sai and fell to the floor, clutching his belly. "Are you okay, Raph?" Leo asked, dropping to the floor beside his brother and looking at him in concern.  
Raph sucked in a deep breath and said, "Must be some bad ass food I ate. Cramps like I've never had before."  
"Want me to call Don? He's in his lab with Mikey."  
"No, no. It's gone, Leo. I'm okay. Really," Raph said, managing a weak smile. Truthfully, the pain was intensifying, but he didn't want Leo to know that, because he'd drag him off to Don's lab so fast and Don would conduct endless experiments until he knew for sure what the problem was. And Raph hated needles and being the subject of the experiments. "You're absolutely sure that you're okay?"  
"Yeah, Leo. Stop worryin'. If it comes back I'll ask Don ta run some tests, okay?"  
"Promise me."  
"I promise. Ya won. Rematch later?"  
"If you're feeling okay. Maybe we should tell Don to be safe."  
"No! I'm sure it's nothin', Leo, and it's gone. Please. Yer worse than a mother hen!"  
Leo chuckled, helped Raph to his feet and said, "It's my job to worry about you. All of you."  
"Not at the cost of givin' yerself an ulcer. I'm fine, but I think I'm gonna take a walk and get some fresh air."  
"Want me to come?"  
"No, no. I'm fine, Leo," Raph said, picking up his sai and placing them in his belt.  
"Okay," Leo said, finally relaxing. "But take your T-phone and the minute you feel sick, call me. Maybe the walk's good for you. You've been looking a little pudgy lately."  
"I ain't fat, Leo. Look, all muscle. No fat!"  
"All right. I take that back."  
"Bye, Leo!"

Raph did his best to walk of out the lair normally and not scream, as the pain continued. He walked for a long time until he was a good distance from the lair. The cramps were now seconds apart and Raph couldn't hold back from screaming any longer. Doubled over, he sucked in a deep breath and tried to clutch the wall for support. What the hell's wrong with me, Raph thought, sinking to his knees? These cramps are like nothin' I've ever had before. Can't be food poisonin', can it? "Ngh!" he groaned, as another contraction hit him. No, no. It feels like somethin' wants ta be expelled from me, but what? Could it be eggs? But how could it be eggs? I'm not female. "ARGGH!"

Leatherhead happened to be walking past and hearing the turtle's anguished cries, he stopped and said, "Raphael, is that you?"  
"Argh!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Cramps," Raph groaned. "Bad."  
"Let me take you to my place and we'll see what's wrong."

Before Raph could protest, the crocodile lifted him, carried him back to his place and placed him on his bed. "Have you eaten anything off lately, Raphael?" Leatherhead asked.  
"No."  
"When did the cramps start?"  
"Bout twenty minutes ago. They're 'bout a few seconds apart now."  
"Ah," Leatherhead said, understanding. "Have you been sexually active?"  
"Seriously?" Raph yelled. "I'm a mutant turtle. Who'd want me?"  
"Just asking, Raphael," Leatherhead said, inspecting him. "I believe you're gravid and the cramps you're experiencing are labor."  
"But I'm a boy. Argh! How is it possible?"  
"I need you to spread your legs and push, Raphael, okay? Trust me on this."

"I don't believe ya. I'm a…Argh!"  
"Push. I'm right here," Leatherhead said, getting a towel and mopping Raph's forehead that was beaded with sweat. "Push."

Raph pushed, screaming obscenities, as he did so. Leatherhead nodded and said, "Good, Raph. Very good. You're doing well. It'll be over soon, my friend. Keep pushing."  
"It hurts," Raph choked out, tears streaming down his face, as another contraction hit him. "I want it ta stop."  
"It will soon. Keep pushing."

Raph pushed for a long time and Leatherhead said, "One more push, Raph. The egg's almost out."  
"Egg?"  
"Push!"  
"Argh!" Raph said, pushing, and out plopped a perfect white egg. Panting heavily, Raph said, "An egg? Really?"  
"I'm as amazed as you are," Leatherhead said, picking up the egg.  
"Argh!" Raph said, feeling another contraction. Raph pushed hard and out popped a second egg.

Raph's labor ended when the eighth and final egg made its presence. Leatherhead had placed them all in an incubator he'd managed to acquire to use if he ever found a mate. Wiping a panting and tired Raph's brow, Leatherhead said, "How are you feeling, Raphael?"  
"Crap. I can't believe those things came outta me. I'm a boy."  
"Are you sure you haven't been sexually active?"  
"I'm a virgin. Most action I've ever had has been with my right hand! Like I said, who wants a mutant turtle?"  
"Other mutant turtles?"  
Raph flushed and said, "Look, the only mutant turtle I like is Leo, but I don't think he likes me the same way and we ain't been together. Don't tell him that I like him!"  
"Is it possible that you were a female before you mutated?"  
"What? Me a female? You have ta be jokin'! And I have a cock! I don't understand…"  
"Then the eggs are unfertilized and essentially duds. We'll bury them. Would you mind if I run a few tests? To determine what you are."  
"I'm a boy. This was a freak thing. That's all, but sure, do yer tests. I have ta get back by six, though. "

Leatherhead conducted some tests and said, "Raphael, you're a hermaphrodite and have male and female parts."  
"What?"  
"Yes. A vagina and a fully functioning uterus, as well as a cock. You're a medical miracle."  
"Ya mean freak. So, is there any cure for this shit?"  
"No, my friend. And it means you'll lay eggs at least twice a year. More if you become sexually active. You know what this means? Your clan can continue and your brothers have the chance to have children. Wonderful news, but the other news is that your sperm probably don't swim and you're infertile."  
"Why me?" Raph yelled, clenching his fists. "I'm a boy."  
"No, Raphael. You're a girl, who just happens to have male parts as well. Now that you're entering puberty, it's clear that you're a girl. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You can have children."  
"I'm a boy! Fuck. I'm a boy!"  
"I'm only telling you what my tests say, Raphael, and you're a girl."  
"I don't wanna be a girl. I wanna be a boy," Raph sobbed. "Like my brothers. Why do I have ta be even more of a freak? My brothers can never know 'bout this. Never. They'll treat me different. I won't be able ta train, spar, go out on patrol. Never. But I look male. How is that possible?"  
"I don't know, Raphael, but you are a girl, and they need to know."  
"NO. I'm never gonna tell them and yer not either," Raph yelled, sitting up. "And I bet yer tests are wrong. Fuck."  
"It's okay to be angry, Raphael, but I assure you the tests are accurate. Did you not notice any changes in your physique or mood? I find it alarming that you didn't."  
"Leo commented that I'd put on some weight, but I didn't think much of it. I had been eatin' more, but I figured it was due ta trainin'. Always makes me hungry. Moods? I've been feelin' hormonal lately and wantin' ta cry. And I don't cry. Now I know why. It's because I was gravid," Raph said, spitting out the last word. "And ya say it's gonna happen again."  
"Yes, for the rest of your life, but I'll be here to help you, my friend."  
"Just peachy," Raph said sarcastically. "Lucky me."

Raph's T-phone rang. "Yeah?" he said.  
"You missed dinner, Raph. Where are you?"  
"Leatherhead's, sorry, Leo. I'll be home in a bit."  
"Good. Are you okay?"  
"Fine, Leo. See ya in a bit."  
Raph disconnected the call and said, "I'm goin' home, LH. Can ya bury the eggs for me?"

"You should do that, Raphael," Leatherhead said.  
"No. Ya do it. I wanna forget it happened and I'm gonna pray it don't happen again."  
"You should stay and rest."  
"I need ta go home. Thanks for yer help. I'll see ya soon."

Raph slowly made his way home and when he arrived, Leo was waiting for him. "Raph, I kept dinner for you," Leo said.  
"I ate at Leatherhead's," Raph lied. "Thanks. I'm gonna go ta bed, Leo. I'm tired."  
"Hey, Raph. If something was wrong with you, you'd tell me, right?"  
"Sure. Night, Leo, and I'm fine."

Raph headed to his bedroom, booted up his Laptop and looked up female turtles. When he got to the part about red-eared sliders laying between two to thirty-two eggs per clutch, he burst into tears and buried himself under the covers. Why me, he thought? I don't want this. I don't wanna be a girl. I don't want no eggs.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Fourteen-year-old Raph had laid a few clutches and was used to the shift in his moods and the stabbing pains his gravidness brought him. The most eggs he'd laid in one sitting had been twenty and the lowest two. The minute the cramps started, Raph went off for a walk, claiming he wanted fresh air and his brothers just thought that maybe he was sick of being cooped up. Raph had laid the eggs, buried them and then gone home and acted like nothing had happened. The first few times he'd been filled with immense shame and disgust, but after that, he began to look forward to the feeling of fullness the eggs brought him and the knowledge that he could have kids filled him with elation. If he had to be truthful with himself, he'd always wanted kids. Maybe Leatherhead's right, he thought. Being a girl's a blessin'. I can have kids and I've realized I do want them, but with Leo. I love Leo. He's amazin' and so fuckin' hot. I dream of havin' his fat cock slidin' into me, fillin' me…."

"Raphael, you're not paying attention," Splinter admonished. "And you're not doing your katas right. You haven't all day, which is why I told you to do extra training with me."  
"Sorry, Sensei. I got distracted."  
"I can see that. Is something bothering you, my son?"  
"I need ta tell ya somethin', Sensei. Ya may kick me outta the clan, because of it."  
"Raphael, you are my son and nothing you do would make me do that. I love you," the aged rat said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
"Sensei, Leatherhead did some tests on me and I'm a girl. I mean, I have male and female parts, but I'm essentially more a girl."  
"I see. And how do you feel about that, Raphael?"  
"Took me a long time ta accept, but I do now. But I don't want ta be treated differently than my brothers. I still want ta train, spar and go out on patrol. And that's not all I wanna say. I love Leo, Sensei. I wanna be with him. I know we were raised as brothers, but we're not biologically related and if he likes me too, I wanna be able ta be with him."  
"No, you are not, but I need to meditate on whether I can allow it."  
"And my secret?"  
"That is not mine to tell, Raphael. You may tell your brothers when you are ready. You are dismissed."  
Raph bowed. "Thank ya, Sensei."

Four days later, Raphael was summoned to the dojo. "I have thought long and hard about things, Raphael," Splinter said. "I will keep your secret safe, but I cannot allow you to be with Leonardo. It goes against my beliefs. That is all."  
"But, Sensei…"  
"You are dismissed."  
"I HATE YA!" Raph bellowed, running out of the dojo and colliding with Leo, who was about to go inside.

"Raph?" Leo said, grabbing his arm.  
"Let me go!"  
"Stop. What's wrong, Raphie?"  
"Let me go!"  
"Not until you tell me. Let's go to my room. We'll get privacy there. Come on."  
"Ya got…"  
"We'll sort whatever it is out, Raphie. Come with me."

Leo wrapped his arm around Raph's waist and they went to his bedroom. Shutting the door, Leo said, "Raphie, tell me what's wrong?"  
"Yer gonna hate me," Raph said, shuffling his feet.  
"I could never hate you. Tell me what's wrong."  
"We're not biologically related, right?"  
"No."  
Raph flushed and said, "I told Sensei I wanna be with ya and he said no."  
"You what?" Leo said, shocked.  
"I like ya, Leo. I always have and he said no. Now yer gonna hate me."  
"No," Leo said softly. "I like you too, Raph. More than a brother. I always have, but I didn't know if you felt the same way."  
"And now we can't be together."  
"Yes, we will. We'll be together even if he says no. What do you say to that, Raph?"  
"Hell, yeah," Raph said, smashing his mouth onto Leo's and wrapping his arms around him.

Tongues danced and battled for dominance, as the kiss intensified. When the couple broke apart, panting, Leo said, "That was incredible, Raphie."  
"I agree. Encore?"

They kissed again and when Raph left a while later to feed Spike, he thought, I'm finally with Leo. I couldn't be happier, and he don't know it yet, but we're gonna have a family of our own someday. I can't wait.


	3. Caught in the act

PRESENT DAY AUGUST 8

Raph woke up at five a.m., feeling extremely horny. Looking over, he saw that his brothers were still sleep. Irritated, he nudged Leo, who grunted and ignored him. Raph then turned his attention to his genius brother and began nipping and licking him. "Ugh," Don groaned. "I took a bath yesterday. Go away!"  
"Ain't gonna," Raph husked, nuzzling his face against Don's. "Want your cock, Donnie. Want it in me now. Please, Donnie!"  
"You're so pathetic when you whine like that and you call yourself a guy!"  
"I am a guy!" Raph growled. "Got a cock ta prove it. I'm just horny, Donnie! I ain't gonna beg again!"  
"All right."

Raph got onto his fours, his butt in the air, and wagged his tail teasingly, making Don feel extremely tight in his shell. He's so damn hot, Don thought. And he wants me to fuck him. Me. The geeky brother. I'll never tell Mikey, but this is a dream come true. To fuck the sexiest turtle in the lair. "Ya comin' or yer gonna just look at me, brainiac?" Raph demanded.  
"Hold your horses. I'm coming!" Don said. "I was just admiring how pretty…uh, sexy you are. You're the hottest one of us, you know that, Raph?"  
"Yeah. I always told ya I was," Raph said, and smirked.  
"And the one with the biggest ego!" Don mumbled.  
"Fuck me!"

Don rubbed his own slit until he dropped down with a loud churr, his cock semi-erect and slick with precome. Then he lined it up with Raph's ass and thrust inside, making Raph hiss. "Am I hurting you, Raphie?"  
"Don't pause. Just do it!"  
Don obeyed and began thrusting in and out; forming a steady rhythm, that soon had both of them seeing stars. Raph grunted, as his spot was repeatedly stabbed; Don's thick cock filling and widening him and his own anus walls clamping down on Don's cock with each thrust. Feels so fuckin' good, Raph thought. Ah. "Faster," Raph yelled and a churr rolled up his throat. "Fuck me good, Donnie! I ain't a fuckin' porcelain doll and I love it rough."

By now the other two turtles had woken up and were watching Raph and Don with hooded eyes. Mikey was stroking his cock, his eyes glazed, hoping that he'd fuck Raph next. It took all of Leo's self-control not to drop down. He was so turned on. Finally, Leo succumbed, stroking himself, as he watched his mate being fucked and rutted. Mikey and Leo soon came, spraying themselves and the floor with their essence.

Raph and Don climaxed a few minutes later and Don pulled out with a satisfied sigh. "Happy now, Raphie?" he asked.  
"No," Raph said, and shook his head. "Want more. Who's next?"

"Can I go, Leo?" Mikey begged. "Please. I want a go."  
"You make it sound like Raph's a toy to be ridden! A mere thing!"  
"I didn't mean it. I just want a turn. He's so sexy, dude.  
"After me."  
"But I'm always last!" Mikey whined.

Leo approached his mate and was just about to thrust inside of him, when a voice said, "Leonardo, what do you think you're doing?" A shiver ran down Leo's spine and fear creeped into his heart. Dad's back, he thought. Oh, shit.

Leo slowly stood up to see Splinter, a stern expression on his face, and his arms crossed. Don and Mikey stood, eyes lowered to the ground. Raph stood, his head bowed, eyes shut, clenching his fists and breathing in and out. Leo recognized it as something Raph did to try and prevent a panic attack. He often had them. "So, who's going to tell me what's been going on?" Splinter demanded. "Leonardo? Why you were undressed and about to penetrate Raphael? Why are all of you undressed? I come home from visiting a friend and find my sons like this. Please explain."

Splinter sniffed the air and a strong smell of pheromones, emanating from Raph, hit his nostrils. "Ah," he said. "I should have known. It's mating season, is it not?"  
"Yes, Sensei," Leo said, shuffling his feet. "We couldn't help…"  
"That's no excuse for your behavior. Any of you. I want to talk to Raphael. I will talk to you later. Until then, you're confined to your rooms."

Leo looked at Raph and mouthed, "I love you."  
"Love ya too," Raph mouthed back.

The three older boys went to their rooms and Splinter took Raph into the dojo. "Sit down, daughter," he demanded. Raph sat on the mat, trying not to tremble. "It's mating season. Whose?" Splinter asked.  
"They haven't had theirs yet. It's mine," Raph said. "Ya can't blame the guys, Dad. I was feelin' needy and I asked them ta be with me. All of them, but I love Leo most and he loves me."  
"Silence! No excuse. They're not innocents. You're brothers. Or some of you are and were raised as such. I cannot afford to have this happen again, daughter. And you went behind my back with Leonardo. This can't happen ever again for the sake of my clan's honor."  
"What are ya sayin', Dad?" Raph asked nervously.  
"This is going to happen every mating season and there'll be babies. You're not mature enough to have them, given how you throw yourself at all of your brothers. Your brothers. Does that not revolt you? One brother is bad enough, but all three? You're a slut," Splinter said, shaking his head in disgust. "A common, disgusting slut."  
"We ain't biologically related, Sensei."  
"You were raised as brothers!" Splinter snarled, backhanding Raph. "And this is bringing dishonor on the family. I want you gone. Now."  
"But where will I go, Sensei?" Raph asked, rubbing his cheek and trying not to cry.  
"That is your problem, Raphael. Not mine, but I won't have you tainting your brothers anymore. I'm no longer your Sensei. You're dead to me."  
"What if there are babies?"  
"I have not told your brothers what you are and they do not need to know. If they did, they would feel horribly betrayed by you and would hate you. You know that. Why destroy their lives? Get out, Raphael. You are dismissed."

Raphael choked back tears, as he ran to his room, grabbed his weapons and packed a duffel bag. Then turning downcast eyes around the lair one last time, he whispered, "I'll always love ya, Leo, and I'll find a way ta be with ya again."

Running out of the lair, Raph didn't stop until he'd found his secret place. Then he threw himself onto the day bed and cried until he passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Heartache

At seven a.m. on August 8, Thirty-nine-year-old Irma looked beside her in bed and smiled. She couldn't believe that she'd finally nabbed a man, who was everything she ever wanted: tall, dark haired and eyed, muscular and handsome. It didn't matter that he was a villain and hated by most people. He was hers and she couldn't be happier. "What are you staring at, Irma?" Oroku Saki, aka Shredder, asked, looking at the brunette.  
"You. I can't believe we're together. Did I tell you how much I love you?"  
"Yes. We have to get dressed or we'll be late for the doctor."  
"I'm nervous, Oroku. What if we can't have kids?"

Thirty-two–year-old Saki looked at his wife and said, "Then we'll adopt, Irma. Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get a child."  
"But adoption takes years, Oroku," Irma said sadly.  
"I know, but I have my ways and means. I'll get us a child no matter what happens. Relax, Irma. Things are going to be fine."  
"I want to be a mom so badly," Irma said, and chewed her bottom lip. "I'll be crushed if I can't. It's not fair if I can't. All of my friends have kids."

Saki kissed her on the lips and said, "Stop stressing, Irma. Let's see what the doc says first, okay? Then we'll take the next step."  
"Okay, honey. I'm just scared."  
"Me too," Saki said, and kissed her forehead "I'll go start breakfast."

After breakfast, the couple headed to their doctor's appointment and were shown into his room. "Morning, Mr and Mrs Saki," he said, shaking their hands. "Morning, Dr. Sinclair," the couple said, in unison.  
"Please have a seat," Sinclair said.

The couple sat and Saki squeezed Irma's hands. "The results have come back," Sinclair said, lacing his fingers together. "And I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not good news. Mrs Saki is barren. But please don't be despaired. There are other ways of having children, like adoption or surrogacy."  
Irma's face fell and she blinked back tears. Her husband noticed and squeezed her hand. "Yes," Saki said. "We are considering those possibilities. Thank you, Dr."  
"There is also IVF."

"Yes. For now, I want to take my wife home. This a shock," Saki said, standing and helping Irma to her feet. She said nothing, trying to digest the news and seemed to be in a trance. "Thank you, Dr. Sinclair. I'll be in touch."

Saki led his wife out of the building and helped her into the car. "Irma," he said, placing a hand on hers. "We'll get a baby. I promise, my love."  
"Just take me home, Saki, and don't touch me. I want to be alone."  
"Whatever you want, my dear, but know I love you and I'm here."

The couple drove home and Irma headed to her room, locking the door and throwing herself on the bed in a flood of tears. Not fair, she thought. I know I'd be a good mom and I can't have any! Everyone else has kids, even unfit parents! And what if Saki leaves me? He said he'd stay with me, but what if he changes his mind? I'm so unworthy. I can't even give my husband a baby!

The phone rang three hours later. "Hello?" she snapped.  
"It's Raphael. Look, I'm sorry for callin', but I need help."  
"We have nothing to say to one another, Raphael. You led me on, telling me you liked me and then you hooked up with Leo."  
"I didn't do that, Irma. Ya and me were only ever friends. Look, I need help. Please. Just for a few days or so. I called April, but she's outta town. Please."  
The turtle didn't know about Irma's wedding. None of her friends and family did. She and Saki had chosen to keep it a secret for the time being. "No, Raphael."  
"Just for a few days while I figure out what ta do. I got kicked out by Dad and I'm scared. I think I may become gravid."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can I tell ya in person?"

"Irma," Saki called from outside the bedroom. "I'm sorry, but I have to go away for a while. I'll call you."  
"Bye," Irma said.

"Who was that, Irma?" Raph asked.  
"None of your business. I'll meet you at this payphone," Irma said, and gave an address.

Twenty minutes later, she and Raph were sitting at her kitchen table drinking coffee. Well, for her. He had hot chocolate. She'd invited him home, now that Saki had left. "Nice pad," Raph said, and sipped his hot chocolate. "Did ya win the lotto?"  
"So what do you mean about gravid, Raphael?"  
"It's like this," Raph said, and flushed. "I'll tell ya, but ya gotta swear not ta tell anyone else."  
"Pinky swear. What?"  
"I'm a girl."  
"What?" Irma said, nearly dropping her cup in shock.  
"Yeah. I got male and female parts, but I'm essentially a girl, Irma. And I can have babies. I've laid a few clutches. All duds, but if I fall gravid…"  
"Why don't you call it pregnant?"  
"Because turtles don't give birth ta live babies. We lay eggs and then they hatch, so it's gravid. There's a chance I may become gravid and the eggs will be fertile, because I been busy."  
"Oh. But there are no male mutant turtles other than your brothers."  
"Yeah," Raph said, and blushed. "I been with them all, but I love Leo most and he loves me. Sensei didn't approve of it and banished me."  
"You poor soul, Raphael," Irma said, thinking, he can stay here until he lays the egg. Then, he can be killed and I'll raise the baby. "You can stay here as long as you like."  
"Thanks."  
"Have you thought about what you'd do if you have a baby?"  
"I don't know. Got no family now and nowhere ta go."  
"Not true, Raphael. You can stay here, as long as you want, and if there's a baby, I'll help you figure things out."  
"Really?" Raph asked, his face lighting up. "I know we have our differences, so it's really nice of ya ta help me."  
"No problem. Let me show you to the guest bedroom."

Irma settled Raph into his bedroom. Then she placed a call. "Saki, I have a solution to our problem."  
"Yes?"  
"Remember I told you Raphael led me on?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. We're going to have a baby, Saki."  
"Irma, I hope you didn't do something foolish."  
"No. Can you come home earlier?"  
"I'm still at the airport. I'll be home in forty minutes and will postpone the trip."  
"Good."

Forty minutes later, Saki arrived home and was met by Irma. "Shh," she said. "Don't speak. Just follow me to our room."  
Saki did and once in their room, Irma said, "We're going to have a baby, Saki. It'll be different, but I know we can love it and be good parents."  
"I don't understand."  
"I was infatuated with Raphael, the turtle, before I met you and he led me on, telling me he liked me. And then he hooked up with Leonardo."  
"They're gay?" Saki said, his jaw dropping.  
"Anyway, I'm still mad at Raphael and what better way to get revenge than taking his baby away."  
"He's a male and can't have babies. And how could you be attracted to a reptile? That's disgusting, Irma," Saki said, shaking his head in disgust.  
"He has both male and female parts, has been screwing his brothers and could have babies. We could finally have our kid, Saki."  
"Who would be a turtle and I hate the turtles! They're everywhere I go and now I'd have to raise one. You're out of your mind, Irma."  
"Look, IVF isn't a guarantee and adoption can take years, but with Raphael's baby, we can have it the minute it's born. No paperwork, nothing."  
"And what about Raphael? You think he's just going to give you the baby?"  
"That's where you come in. You can dispose of him as soon as he lays the egg."  
"And his brothers won't come looking for him? They always do."  
"No, he's been banished and no one knows where he is. I really want a baby, Saki, and this will work."

Saki wrinkled his brow in thought and said, "Where is Raphael, Irma?"  
"In one of the guest bedrooms."  
"If he eats, drug him. I will then carry him down to the basement, where we will make him comfortable with everything he needs. And once he's laid his eggs, I will exterminate him."  
"So you're fine with the baby?"  
"As long as you're happy, I am, Irma."  
"Oh, thank you, Saki!" Irma said, and kissed him deeply.  
"If the turtle doesn't become gravid, we can just kill him anyway."  
"I agree."

The couple kissed deeply and after a round of lovemaking, Irma snuggled up to her husband and thought, I'm so excited. So what if Raphael dies. He shouldn't have led me on. Oh, I can't wait. So many things to plan. A nursery, baby clothes and so much more. Life is finally looking up!


	5. Comfort

Later that day, August 8, Leo was in his bedroom reflecting on what had happened. It wasn't wrong, he thought. We were only doing what nature intended and we love Raph. And he loves us, so how can it be wrong? Why can't Sensei understand that? I wonder what he said to Raph. I hope he… There was a knock at the door and Splinter said, "Leonardo, it's supper time."

"I'll be there now, Sensei."

Leo opened his door and went into the kitchen, where he found Mikey, Don and Splinter sitting at the table and Don and Mikey were eating lasagne. "Hi, guys," Leo said, and noticing that Raph's chair was empty, added, "Where's Raph?"

"Your brother left," Splinter said, as he helped himself to a plate of sashimi. "He was revolted with himself that he was so base and told me that he dishonored our clan, so he had to leave."

Mikey stopped eating and said, "But why didn't he say goodbye, Sensei? And it wasn't only his fault. It was all of ours."

Splinter shrugged and said, "You know Raphael. He's not good with feelings and goodbyes. I am sorry, my sons. I know how distressing this must be. I shall miss Raphael too."

"What did you say to him, Sensei?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes. It didn't make sense to him that Raph would just leave, because he'd never had a problem with their union.

"The same thing I'm telling you now. I know you are all young men, but it's morally reprehensible to fornicate with your brothers. It's sick," Splinter hissed, his tail angrily twitching and his eyes blazing. "Raphael understood when I told him and he said he should leave. Eat up, Leonardo."

"I'm not hungry and Sensei, it's not wrong. We love…"

"Silence!" Splinter said, banging his hand down hard on the table and making his sons jump. "If you want to be a part of this clan, you will refrain from sexual intercourse. Do I make myself clear? Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello?"

"Hai, Sensei," his sons said in unison.

"Are we just supposed to forget Raph?" Don asked setting down his fork. "How are we supposed to? And what if he comes back?"

"He will never come back," Splinter said. "Raphael told me that he never will. It will be tough, but we will make it through this and I am sure Raphael is okay wherever he is. He is very resourceful."

"I'm not feeling well," Leo said. "I'll get something later, Sensei. Bye, guys."

Leo got up, went to his bedroom, sat down on the bed, took out a photo of Raph and himself from a drawer, kissed it and said, "Raphie, I bet Sensei banished you and you didn't leave because you wanted to." Tears ran down Leo's cheeks and he whispered, "I need you, Raphie. We all do. Contact us and tell us you're okay. We'll come meet you and bring you home. Screw Sensei. Raphie…"Leo dialled Raph's number and getting voicemail, left a message. "Raphie, tell me where you are. I'll come meet you. Love you." Then Leo hung up, lay down clutching the photo to his plastron and cried until he fell asleep, exhausted.

A couple hours passed and there was a knock at his door. "Leo?" Mikey whispered. "You awake?"

"Mikey?" Leo said sleepily.

"It's me, bro. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Leo said, getting up and opening the door. "Come in."

Mikey went inside armed with a plate of lasagne and said, "You okay? I brought you food hoping you were awake."

"I'm not hungry, Mikey."

"You have to eat. Raph would want you to. Please, bro."

Leo sat down on the bed and accepted the plate of food. "Thanks, Mikey," he said and forked a mouthful into his mouth. "This is delicious."

Mikey sat down on a chair and said, "Have you heard from Raph? Do you buy what Sensei said?"

Leo shook his head and said, "No and no. I left a voice message. I miss him, Mikey. I miss my mate so much."

"We'll find him, Leo, but in the meantime, you need to eat and take care of yourself. Have to look your best for when we find him," Mikey said, and patted Leo's shoulder.

Leo took another bite and said, "How's Don?"

"Distraught, but he's doing all he can to find out where Raph may have gone. Leo, eat."

"I can't eat any more," Mikey," Leo said, fighting back tears and setting the plate down on the dresser. "Knowing he's out there all by himself and possibly hurt tears me up inside. You'd feel the same way if it was Donnie. I feel like my guts are on fire. What if he's dead? The thought of that…"

"I would be absolutely devastated," Mikey said, getting up and locking the door.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked in surprise. "Now's…"

"Taking care of you," Leo," Mikey said, approaching him and pushing him down onto the bed. "Let me love you and look after you, like you always do for us."

Mikey kissed Leo gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Leo. Donnie's my mate, but I love you too, you know that."

"I love you too, Mikey. And I love Don and of course my Raph. It's not wrong what we do."

"No, it's not. It's natural, Leo. We have no other options. Only normal we'd turn to one another. Now, relax. Lie back and let me make you happy," Mikey said, undressing Leo and tossing his gear to the floor. Then he quickly undressed himself and kissed Leo on the lips. Leo lay back and spread his legs, allowing Mikey to position himself between them. Mikey then nipped and licked Leo's neck and collarbone, drawing a moan from the leader, as he fisted the bedsheets. "Like that?" Mikey asked. Leo's response was another groan and Mikey chuckled, as he trailed his fingers down to Leo's tail. He stroked it gently and placed it in his mouth, sucking hard. "Didn't know you were into tail play," Leo said, stifling a churr.

"I am and yours is so cute, Leo. Just like you are. I love you."

"Love you too, Mikey. But what if Sensei hears us?"

"He won't. I drugged his tea," Mikey said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"So you planned this?"

"I drugged Sensei, hoping you'd be awake and if you weren't, I'd have gone to bed, but here we are." Mikey trailed feather light kisses down Leo's plastron and turned his attention to Leo's slit, rubbing it. "You're so sexy, Leo," Mikey whispered, making Leo blush and duck his head. "No, look at me, Leo. I want you to look at me while I make you feel amazing, like you deserve." Leo lifted his head and Mikey kissed him on the lips, before rubbing Leo's slit again. It wasn't long before Leo's forest green and precome slicked cock dropped down, the leader churring in satisfaction, as Mikey began to suck it, bobbing his head up and down and deep throating it. Mikey sucked for all he was worth and Leo soon came with a loud growl, his eyes closed, as he shot torrents of hot, sticky come down his brother's throat. Mikey swallowed eagerly and made sure to swallow it all.

Pulling out with a plop, Mikey looked at his brother and pecked him on the lips. "Feel better, Leo?" he asked.

Leo opened his eyes and said breathlessly, "That was incredible. Thank you, Mikey. What do you want me to do for you?"

"Nothing, Leo. Knowing I made you happy is enough. I know I'm not as good in the sack as Raph, but…"

"Stop comparing yourself," Leo said, and kissed him on the mouth. "You're all wonderful in your own ways, Mikey. And I love you. I always will. But I do think I should do something for you."

"Let me clean you up first," Mikey said with a grin. He licked Leo's cock clean, taking care not to miss a drop. Then he took Leo's hands in his, kissed them and said, "You are so gorgeous, Leo. Raph thinks he's the hottest guy in the lair, but you are, Leo, and there's nothing any of us wouldn't do for you."

"You're pretty handsome too, Mikey," Leo said, his cheeks flushed. "Now, let me love you."

Leo flipped them so that he was on top and positioned himself between Mikey's legs. He stuck a finger into Mikey's entrance, prepping him and when he thought Mikey was ready, he plunged his huge dick inside of him. He paused and said, "Does this hurt, Mikey?"

"I'm fine, Leo," Mikey said, his cock dropping down in aching need. He shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Leo, so that he could go deeper.

Emboldened, Leo thrust in harder and faster, stabbing at Mikey's sweet spot over and over again, making the sea green turtle churr in ecstasy and dig his nails into Leo's biceps. "Fuck me, Leo," Mikey grunted, as he rode the waves of euphoria. "Make me yours."

Leo obligated and fucked him harder, as a deep rumble rolled up his throat. Growling possessively, Leo bit Mikey's neck, leaving a large mark that he knew Don would see later, but Don wouldn't mind. They all had an understanding that there was to be no jealousy and if any occurred, they'd stop mating immediately. A few minutes later, Mikey came with a loud churr, his cock angled upwards, so it painted his plastron and the floor in his white, sticky essence. Leo climaxed a minute later with a low growl, and ejected his seed deep into Mikey. Then pulling out, Leo kissed his brother on the lips. "Feel good, Mikey?" he asked, stroking Mikey's face.

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Mikey nodded and said, "That was fantastic, Leo. How are you?"

Leo shrugged and said, "More relaxed, Mikey, but I'm worried sick about Raphie."

"I know, bro, but I promise you we'll find him and bring him home to you."

"I don't know," Leo said, blinking back tears. "I get a bad feeling…"

"Stop with that," Mikey said, and kissed Leo on the lips. "Raphie's going to be okay, Leo, and home with us where he belongs."

"What about Sensei? He won't allow us to be together."

"Then we'll just have to find new sewers to live in, Leo."

"You'd leave home?" Leo asked in shock.

"Leo, my home is wherever my bros are and if we can't all be together here, then yes, I'd leave."

The leader smiled and said, "Thank you again for loving me, Mikey. It's just what I needed."

"Me too, bro. Now get some sleep and when you wake up, I'm sure Donnie will have some good news about Raph."

"I hope so," Leo said sleepily, lying down and closing his eyes. "Love you, Mikey."

Mikey snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around him and said, "I love you too, Leo. Raphie's going to be with us soon. Don't stop believing that."

Mikey's probably right, Leo thought. If anyone can find Raph, Donnie can, so I must remain positive. I'll try, but I'm missing him terribly and I wonder if he's missing me too.


	6. Raph's unwanted operation

Raph had supper with Irma in the dining room and said, "Thanks again for lettin' me stay here, Irma."

"That's all right, Raphael. What's it like being a hermaphrodite? Do you get your period like women?"

"No. I don't get a period. I just lay eggs a few times a year durin' matin' season. Rest of the year I'm fine."

"And how come your brothers don't know you're a girl? Surely you send off pheromones."

"When I get the urge ta lay eggs, I go off somewhere, sayin' I need space and so far it's worked and they just think I ate too much. Sometimes I do-ya know, overeat, and they chalk it down ta that." Raph speared a piece of chicken with his fork and said, "Besides, I got bulk and a deep voice and a cock. I don't look like a girl. As far as they're concerned, I'm a boy and it's always gonna be that way."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out, Raphael. How do you think your brothers will feel once they know the truth? Do you think they'll be accepting of you? I don't suppose they will. You lied to them, didn't you? If I were them, I'd be pretty mad. You'd probably get the same reaction Splinter gave you. But here you'll never be judged and you'll have a house and your babies can play in the garden. Think about that, Raphael. We've had our differences, but I care about you and I really want the best for you," Irma said, placing a hand on his arm. "You're fifteen, Raphael, and you may be street smart, but you don't know about raising kids. I have nieces and nephews and I can help you."

"Ya really don't think my family will be acceptin' of me and my babies?" Raph asked, blinking back unwanted tears. "Leo loves me and said he always will. He's my soulmate."

"No. You lied to them, Raphael. Deceitful about your condition. They'd kick you out, Raphael, and deservedly so. You should be ashamed of yourself for lying."

Raph rubbed his hands across his face and said miserably, "I guess yer right. I just hoped that if some time went by and I went home, I'd be welcomed with open arms even once I told them everythin'."

"Splinter probably has, Raphael, and they're saying what an asshole you are. I'm sorry, but you have to face the facts. Your family don't want you and they hate you."

"I don't feel so good," Raph said, feeling a strange sensation overcome him, and pressing a hand to his forehead. "I feel sick. Did ya poison me?" he asked, narrowing his green eyes.

"Now why would I do that, Raphael? We're friends," Irma said crossly.

"I need ta lie down…" Raph began and tried to rise to his feet, only to collapse onto the ground with a dull thud, his eyes sliding close.

"Yay, it worked," Irma said, going to Raph's side. "Saki, the sleeping potion that I put in his food worked!"

Saki exited his office where he'd been working and looked at the passed out turtle. "Great job, Irma," he said. "Help me move him to the basement."

XXX

Irma helped her husband carry Raphael down to the basement. Then Saki placed a collar around Raph's neck, stripped him of his gear and mask, and strapped him down onto a stretcher. "Saki, I think Raphael should have an operation to turn him into a proper girl with a fully functioning vagina. It'll be easier if he has a vagina when he lays the eggs. Plus, being a proper girl, he'll be a lot weaker."

"That's cruel, Irma. He was always extremely manly and proud of his muscles that he worked so hard to get."

"I know," Irma said, and grinned. "He's technically a girl anyway with a uterus and ovaries. All he needs is a penile operation and a vagina. Then he's good to go. Please, pumpkin. It'll make the delivery of our babies easier and Raphael easier to handle. He won't be so aggressive."

"All right. And if Raphael doesn't become gravid, I'll still kill him. I'll call my friend. There's no time like the present to perform the operation."

"Raphael will be so cute as a girl and he'll need a new name. I like Amber or maybe Yasemin?"

"Whatever you like, honey. Now let me call him."

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Saki's elderly bespectacled surgeon friend, William Weasel (pronounced weazel), was peering down at Raphael, who was still out of it. "What the hell is that, Saki?" he asked.

"The mother of my baby, but it needs a vagina, like I explained on the phone. It's a hermaphrodite, has a cock, balls, a uterus and ovaries, but it wants to be completely female."

"It looks like an animal, Saki," Weasel said, taking a closer look at Raph. "A turtle. I only operate on humans. And why is it passed out? Why can't it tell me what it wants?"

"Yes, but now you're going to operate on it and I'll pay you triple what you get for your annual salary. Sound good?"

"Saki, does it want this operation?"

"It's a turtle, William! It doesn't have rights and opinions. Damn it. Maybe I should go ask one of my other friends instead."

Realizing that he would lose out on money, the money loving Weasel said, "Now let's not be hasty, Saki. I studied zoology, so I shouldn't have much trouble with the operation. Do you want its balls removed too?"

"Yes."

Weasel injected Raph with a general anaesthetic and quickly got to work, while Irma and Saki sat on chairs nearby and watched.

Weasel started to cut up to the top of Raphael's right scute. Then he slowly cut downwards and then back to the left scute. When he was finished, he said, "It's going okay, Saki," and examined the huge square in the lower middle of Raphael's plastron and the blood which had gushed out over it and onto the floor. Then he got a scalpel, removed the square and pried the keratin from Raphael's body. Weasel then cut the thin white membrane that was found beneath Raphael's plastron and peered at the organs that were now exposed. "What do you have, William?" Saki asked, coming over to look.  
"Nothing yet." Weasel dug into Raphael's lower area of his abdominal cavity and beamed when he found what he'd been searching for. "Here they are, Saki. The reproductive organs."

"Wow. They're huge," Irma said, touching them. "I can't believe he was so well endowed."

"Impressive for a freak like him and they look healthy," Saki said. "Amazing considering the bad diet he probably has. Put them on the tray over there. We'll keep them and his dick for study."

"You can't, Saki. I need the penile and scrotal tissue for the operation," Weasel said, stitching Raph up. "Now for the vaginoplasty. Will you be seated or do you want to watch?"

"Oh, watch," Saki and Irma said in unison.

"Fine, but I need quiet," Weasel said. "It's an extremely delicate procedure. For the vaginoplasty, I'm going to do the penile inverted skin flap." Weasel thrust his fingers inside of Raph's slit and forcibly extracted his limp purple dick.

"That's hideous," Saki said, wrinkling his nose in aversion.

"I can't believe Raphael had a purple dick," Irma said, pulling a disgusted face. "I always thought it'd be green."

"Why did you care about his dick color?" Saki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Back when I…Well, look at him, Saki. He's green, so a green dick would have made more sense than a purple one."

"Perhaps he retained his normal turtle genitalia when he mutated," Saki said. "And turtle dicks are purple, so are the balls. Raphael's dick is purple to match his purple balls. Makes sense to me."

"Shh!" Weasel said, and frowned. "In order for me to create a fully senate neovagina from an inverted pedicled island penile skin flap and vascularized urethral flap, I need you to be quiet! I've done them on humans before, but never on an animals and truthfully, I'm nervous. Hush."

"Sorry," Saki said.

Weasel said, "I'm doing a complete penile disassembly, which ideally enables the use of all penile components (except the corpora cavernosa) in the construction of the new vulva, clitoris and vagina." He began to work and started with a bilateral orchidectomy, dissecting Raph's cock into its anatomical components and removing the corpora cavernosa. After that he got to work on the glans, reducing it and fashioning it to create a conically shaped clitoris, with fully preserved neurovascular bundle."

"How's it going, William?" Irma asked, as Weasel paused to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Fine, Irma. I'll be done in a few hours, but it's coming along beautifully."

"Excellent," Saki said.

Weasel then got to work on the skin of Raph's cock, inverting it as a pedicled flap and preserving blood and nerve supplies to form a fully sensate vagina. After that, he spatulated Raph's urethra to create the mucosal part of the neovagina that provides additional sensitivity and wetting. Next up was the fixation of Raph's vagina to the sacrospinous ligament to achieve deep placement of the neovagina in the perineal cavity and to prevent prolapse. Weasel then worked on creating the clitoral head, labia minora and labia majora by fashioning the remaining penile and scrotal tissue. Knowing he was almost finished, he did the postoperative vaginal stenting and periodic dilatation, which was vital, because this would ensure that Raphael's vagina was fully sensate and enable Raphael to have regular sex with erogenous sensation.

"I'm done," Weasel announced, wiping more sweat from his face. "This procedure took me seven hours and I'm pooped. "But here you go. A fully functioning vagina, but it'll be a few weeks before she can have sex." He wrapped bandages around Raph's middle after cleaning him and said, "Again, no sex and she needs a lot of rest. And if there is any infection, call me."

"That's fine," Saki said. "What about post-op care?"

"Oh, give her medicine every few hours for the pain, but she should be fine and walking around in a few days and she should have no issues delivering babies. And no baths or swimming or spas for a few weeks."

"Fantastic news. What about estrogen?"

"Not needed, because she already was female, so to speak. All we did was get rid of the male parts. Now they're gone, she'll lose her muscles, her body will slim down and her voice will become more high pitched and feminine."

Saki grinned and wrapped his arms around a smiling Irma. "Babies, here we come," he said happily and kissed her.

"I can't wait," Irma said. "Thank you, William."

"Sure."

"Here's your money," Saki said, writing out a check and handing it to Weasel, whose eyes almost popped out at of his head at seeing the amount.

"Ten million, Saki? It's…"

"Yours. Take it. You earned it. Thank you for helping us and when she delivers the babies, one will be named after you."

Weasel beamed, pocketed the check and said, "If there are complications, call me. Later, my friends."

When he'd gone, Irma and Saki went upstairs and cracked open a bottle of champagne, feeling certain that Raph would fall gravid and give them the babies they so desperately wanted.

Around four in the morning, green eyes flickered open and Raph woke, intense pain coursing through his lower plastron. He screamed in sheer agony, but no one came. What the hell happened, he thought, as another stab of pain hit him? My plastron hurts like hell and…Last thing I remember is feelin' weird at dinner. I must have been drugged. Irma was the only one here, so she…She drugged me. But why? ARGH! Raph tried to sit up, but found that he was strapped down. What does Irma want with me, he thought? What could I possibly give her? I'm a mutant turtle, so I have nothin' ta give. Argh! It hurts so bad, Raph thought, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he realized and fear crept into his heart. She kept talkin' 'bout my babies. She wants them if I have any. That's why I'm here, so I can give her the babies. Well, she ain't gonna get them and I'm gonna get outta here. Oh, Leo, Leo, Leo, find me. Leo! Find me, Raph thought, more tears running down his cheeks, as the pain intensified. "Irma says ya hate me and even if ya do, please, please find me and I'll do everythin' I can ta make up for what I've done. Please, Leo. We need ya and I love ya so, so much! Leo!"

 **A/N There will be a happy ending and an alternative ending. Poor Raph. Will he fall gravid and will his brothers ever find him?**


	7. Loving Leo

Leo and Mikey went into Don's lab and Leo said, "Any trace on Raph, Donnie?"

"Yes. I tracked his phone to one of the chambers down here in the sewers, but that's where it ends. I was just about to call you guys."

"Then we need to go there. Come on."

"XXX

Sometime later they were in the chamber that Raphael had been in. Leo sniffed the air, smelling Raphael's musk that had lingered, and said, "He was definitely here and there's his phone." Leo picked it up off of the bed and said, "Why didn't he take it with him, guys? He knows he has to at all times."

"Because he didn't want us to find him," Don said. "Scroll through the texts and outgoing and incoming calls, Leo. It could give us an idea of where he went."

Leo scrolled through the text messages and outgoing and incoming calls and said, "That's odd. He called Irma. I didn't think they were friendly after that stunt she pulled, saying that Raph led her on when he never did."

"They're not," Mikey said. "But he probably called her out of desperation, because April couldn't be reached. Call Irma and find out what Raph wanted."

Leo dialled Irma's phone number. "Hey, Irma. It's Leo. Yes, I know it's three a.m. Sorry to wake you, but have you seen Raph? We're worried about him. He left and hasn't been in contact and you were the last person he called."

"Oh, yes," Irma said. "He asked me if he could come and crash at my place, but I said it wasn't possible, because I had family from out of town visiting and that was it. Haven't heard from him since. I'm really sorry, Leo."

"I didn't think you guys were friends. It's strange he called you."

"I was surprised he did, to be honest, but people who are desperate, do odd things. We talked and I said I was sorry I couldn't put him up and I was also sorry for the way I'd reacted when I found out you and he were an item. Raph forgave me and told me not to worry. He'd be all right. I still feel horrible, but you know how cramped my one bedroomed apartment is. I'm sure he's okay, Leo. Raphael can take care of himself."

"He's fifteen and should be with his family," Leo said, his voice rising, panicked at the thought of Raphael fending for himself. "It's dangerous out there and…."

Don placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, took the phone from him and said, "Irma, what else did Raph and you discuss?"

"After he said he could take care of himself, Donnie, he mentioned that he'd probably go to Canada. British Columbia. He said it was a dream of his and maybe he could build a new life for himself there. And then he ended the call."

"Did he say why he left the lair?"

"No and I didn't ask."

"Okay, thanks, Irma," Don said despondently. "Call us if you hear from him."

"Will do. I'm sorry, guys. Wish I could have been better help and I hope Raphael contacts you soon."

Don disconnected the call, turned to his brothers, tears in his eyes and said, "He's gone. Raph is gone. It's true. He has left us."

"Do you think Irma's telling the truth?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Don said. "Raph always wanted to visit Canada. He's gone, Mikey. Probably for good."

"But we can go to Canada and…"

"It's vast, Mikey, and we have no idea where he is. All we can do is wait and hope he contacts us."

Leo let out a loud, anguished wail and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Raph!" he screamed. "Come back to me. I need you. Raphie! Don't leave me!"

Don and Mikey shared a look. Then they dropped to their knees and hugged Leo. "Shh, Leo," Donnie soothed and kissed his forehead. "It's going to be okay."

"It'll never be okay without him, Donnie! I want and need him so much. What if he's dead? How can he survive out there? He's just a kid. Yes, he's street smart, but that only gets you so far. He has no money. Raph!" More tears ran down Leo's cheeks and his body was wracked with sobs.

"We'll get through this, Leo," Mikey said and nuzzled into Leo's neck. "With each other. I'm here for you and so is Don. Let us love you, Leo. Let us make you feel good and help you. We love you, Leo."

Leo allowed his brothers to help him to his feet and lead him to the daybed. "We're going to love you and show you how much you mean to us, Leo," Mikey said. "We know we can never replace Raph, but we'll do our best to ensure you know how much you're loved and needed and wanted."

"That's right, Leo," Don said, and dropped feather light kisses to Leo's neck, lips, jawline and snout, making him moan. "I love you. We both love you and always will." Mikey went behind Leo, wrapping his strong arms around him, nibbling his neck and tugging off his weapons and gear.

"Love you too, Donnie," Leo said, stifling a hiccup.

Don kissed Leo on his lips again and said, as he removed his own gear, " Lie down on the bed, Leo."

Leo climbed onto the bed and spread his legs wide, looking at his brothers expectantly. Mikey smiled, stripped off his own gear and said, "Donnie, you're first."

Donnie climbed onto the bed, bent down and peppered Leo's face with soft kisses, making Leo groan. "I love you, Leo," he said, tracing his jawline with a calloused thumb. "You're so beautiful, you know that, Leo? Perfect in every way. It's an honor to make love to you. Thank you for letting me."

Leo blushed and said, "You're beautiful too, Donnie. You and Mikey. I'm lucky to have you guys."

"No, we're the lucky ones, Leo," Mikey said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We're blessed to have you and we'll never leave you."

Donnie trailed his hands down Leo's lower plastron and settled them on Leo's thick tail. He gave it a little tug, making Leo gasp. He was very sensitive in his tail. Not as sensitive as Raphael, who was the most sensitive, but sensitive he was. Donnie grinned and stroked Leo's tail. Then he placed it in his mouth and sucked it, while running his hands down Leo's muscular thighs. Leo moaned at the sensations, loving it. This is amazing, Leo thought, closing his eyes in contentment. Absolute heaven.

Donnie continued to suck Leo's tail for a few minutes. I love his tail, Donnie thought. It's adorable. Just like him. Then he stopped and began to rub Leo's slit until the forest green turtle dropped down with a mighty churr, his eyes still closed, and fisting the bedsheets. Donnie grinned, kissed Leo's shaft, and stuck a finger into Leo's slit, moving gently in and out, prepping him. "Ah," Leo groaned, as he was finger fucked. "Love this."

"Me too," Mikey said, his shell feeling extremely tight, as he took in the scene. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his slit until he dropped down with a loud growl, his semi-erect and precome leaking sea green cock aching for attention. Mikey began to stroke it and thought, Leo looks so gorgeous splayed out for us. Can't wait until it's my turn with him.

When Donnie was sure that Leo was ready, he thrust inside of him and said, "Going to make you feel great, Leo."

"Ah!" Leo moaned at the sudden penetration. "Want you in me, Donnie. Need you so badly."

Donnie slowly increased the tempo until he was moving with a steady rhythm, in and out, stabbing Leo's prostate repeatedly and causing the leader to see stars. Pleasure coursed through Leo's body and he thought, Donnie is so gentle and sweet and I love him so much, but I miss the passion that is my Raph.

Mikey began rubbing his dick faster, as Donnie's thrusts sped up and murmured Leo's name.

Donnie increased his thrusting even more and a deep rumble rolled up his throat, as he too, experienced pleasure. Leo is so frigging tight, he thought. Love that about him and him lying beneath me. He looks so gorgeous. His cheeks are nicely flushed, he is relaxed and he is a work of art that I never tire seeing.

A few minutes later, Mikey came; spraying his plastron, the bedsheets and his brothers, but they didn't care, because they were still lost in the throes of passion. Donnie came with a loud churr, shooting his seed deep inside of Leo, who came a minute later with a low growl, his essence painting his plastron white.

Panting, Donnie pulled out and looked at Leo, who was also breathing hard, his face flushed, and said, "Thank you, Leo." He kissed Leo on his lips and added, "Me and Mikey want you to be with us all of the time, Leo."

"Yes," Mikey said, gazing at Leo tenderly. "What do you say, Leo?

"I'm grateful to you for this and the occasional romp, but you guys are mates. I'd be imposing."

"No," Donnie said and bent down and kissed Leo softly on his lips. "You're not. We want this, Leo. We want you with us all of the time. We won't take no for an answer. You're our mate and we want to shower you with affection all of the time. It's what you need and deserve, Leo." He cupped Leo's cheek and looked at him lovingly.

"You're really sure?"

"Yes," Mikey said. "Positive."

"Okay then," Leo said and smiled. "Thank you."

"Scoot over, Donnie," Mikey said. "It's my turn."

Donnie moved to the edge of the bed and Mikey positioned himself between Leo's legs. He stroked Leo's slit until he dropped down with a churr and placed Leo's cock into his mouth, licking it and making Leo's toes curl at the pleasurable sensation. I'm so lucky to have them, Leo thought, as Mikey began to suck, his head bobbing up and down, watching Leo, who locked eyes with him. Love shone in both their eyes and Donnie watched them, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire.

Donnie rubbed his slit, dropped down with a loud growl and began rubbing his cock.

Mikey sucked even faster and it wasn't long before Leo came, shooting his seed down his brother's throat. Mikey drank it hungrily, loving the unique taste of his brother, salty but Mikey thought it tasted like mint too. From all the tea that Leo drank.

Don came, a loud rumble rolling up his throat, his essence coating the bedspread and himself.

Leo pulled out and Mikey quickly licked him clean, before planting a kiss on Leo's lips. "How does my Leo feel now?" Mikey asked.

"Better," Leo said, stifling a yawn."And so sleepy. Thank you, guys. I'd be lost without you."

"As we would be without you," Don said, going to Leo's side and kissing him passionately on the lips. "We love you so much, Leo."

"Cuddle with me."

"Gladly," Mikey said, as Leo moved to the middle of the bed.

Don climbed in on the left side of Leo, while Mikey snuggled up to him on the right, both of them wrapping their arms around their big brother, cocooning him with their love, and it wasn't long before all of them drifted off to sleep. They all missed Raphael terribly. It wasn't the same without their temperamental brother. But, Don had thought, before he fell asleep. Raph's gone and we have to adapt to this new normal. There's nothing else we can do. At least we have one another to help us through this. If we didn't, I know we'd all crack, especially Leo. Raph was his universe.

 **A/N** Kanae Yui Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm glad you love my stories :)

Thank you to everyone for your great reviews. Keeps me going.


	8. Ramona

Early the next morning, August 9, Raphael's door opened and Saki stepped inside. "Good morning," he said. "Isn't it a gorgeous day?"

Green eyes flickered open and glared at him. "Fuck ya," Raphael growled, trying to sound manly, but it came out as a feminine growl and he startled at that. "What's wrong with my damn voice, fucker?"

"Now, now. No need to be so rude, mutant. After all I'm providing you with board and my hospitality. You should be grateful, especially as your family cast you out."

"My family? How do ya know 'bout that?" Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes. "And what did ya do ta me?"

Saki patted Raphael's plastron and said, "Making you useful. As Raphael, you didn't have a very purposeful existence, but with your transformation, you'll have a more fulfilling one, so count yourself blessed with that opportunity. Others would leap at the chance."

"Hardly!" Raphael hissed, understanding. "Why would anyone wanna give a sick fuck like ya a baby?"

"I'd watch my mouth, Raphael," Saki snapped, and backhanded him, causing him to wince. "You seem to forget that you're under my roof and I'm the one in charge."

"I'm quakin' in my boots," Raphael said sarcastically, refusing to be cowed.

"You're an insolent shit, Raphael, and so disrespectful. Good thing it's only eight months that I have to put up with you. Once the babies are born, your life will cease to exist. In the meantime, I will drum respect into you. Starting with your new name, which is more befitting of a female. Raphael is effectively dead."

"So ya've gone and made me a girl with boobs and shit? And yer gonna kill me? That ain't gonna happen, ya know, because my bros will find me. They always do. And Donnie will change me back into a guy."

"Keep telling yourself that, Ramona. I suppose you need some hope to cling to, but it's pointless, because they're never going to find you or your dismembered body after your death."

"Ramona? That's lame! If yer gonna give me a girl name, at least make it a cool one. It's too much like this lizard chick I met and my name. It sucks."

"Ramona was my girlfriend in high school and she was beautiful and sweet."

"Aww, yer namin' me after yer crush, because ya got the hots for me, metal face?" Raphael said with a smirk. "That's kinda cute."

"Hardly, beast! I love the name and I loved her and she was my world," Saki said, looking distant.

"So why ain't ya with her? Did she give ya the chop after she found out what a prick ya were? I bet ya were the bad boy at school. Or maybe she dumped ya when she found out ya couldn't get it up! Is that it?"

"I was, but she loved me. We made plans to get married after our last day of high school against our parents' wishes. But she never showed."

"Maybe she ran off with another man, a worthier guy!"

"That was my thought too, but then her best friend called and told me she'd wanted to buy something special for me as a wedding gift and on the way to the store, she was killed by a drunk driver, as she crossed the pedestrian crossing. Mock me all you like, but that's why I chose Ramona for you. In memory of her. I could never love a thing like you. To suggest it is insulting."

"Aw. That's so touchin'. Wanna pass me a handkerchief, so I can dab my tears?"

"You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, I can be, but only ta those who deserve it. Let me go, canhead. Ya don't want me or my babies. Ya hate us turtles."

"Indeed, but my wife wants your baby and what she wants, she'll get!"

"Yer wife? Ya tied the knot? Poor girl. Does she know what yer like?"

"Yes and she's fine with it. Ramona, I'm going to untie you and let you see yourself. Don't try to get away. It's useless, because I will overpower you and I won't be pleasant."

"It's Raphael! I ain't gonna accept that shitty name!"

Saki backhanded him again, making him flinch and said, "You will. Now listen or I won't be so nice."

The villain removed the bandages and Raphael gaped at the sight that befell him. Between his legs was his tail, but it was much shorter, his hips were more pronounced, his muscle muss had gone, he had boobs and a vagina. It was true. I'm a girl, he thought. A fuckin' proper girl now! No more cock and hermaphrodite. A proper girl! I wanna go home. I miss Leo. He touched his boobs and almost jumped at the sensation, as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. To his immense disgust, it felt kind of nice.

"So what do you think, Ramona?" Saki asked. "Do you like your new body?"

"Eat shit and die," Raphael said angrily. "Ya had no right ta do this me! I wanna be my old self. Don't want this!"

Saki placed his hand onto Raphael's vagina and gently ran his hand over it, rolling his clit between his fingers. "Stop that," Raphael said furiously, his cheeks reddening at the pleasurable sensation, and swatting his hand away. "Don't want that."

"I can tell by your face that you're experiencing sensation there. That's good. It means that your vagina is healing nicely, Ramona, and you're capable of a sexual relationship."

"Is that yer way of propositioning me?" Raphael quipped.

"You? Of course not. You repulse me, but it is healing nicely and it'll be easier for you to lay your eggs. How many do leatherbacks have?"

"I'm a red-eared slider and anywhere from between two to thirty-two."

"That's a lot of kids. We only want two or three, so I hope you won't lay that many. I won't keep them."

"I'll lay as many as nature intended and I'll kill ya if ya touch my babies!"

"Wow. Your mommy instincts are already kicking in, Ramona. I'm impressed," Saki said sardonically. "Have you laid eggs before?"

"Duds," Raphael said, stroking his belly. "None of them were fertilized."

"But these will be, given that you've lain with your brothers."

"Yeah."

"And your sensei knows and still kicked you out. That's cold. I wouldn't do that to my child. I'd be there for them no matter what. You were only doing what nature intended, Ramona. And it's highly likely you and your brothers are unrelated."

"I told Sensei that, but he wouldn't listen."

Saki changed the subject and said, "You must be hungry. What would Mommy like to eat? Pizza? Isn't that all you creatures eat?"

"No. My favorite food is cereal. Can ya bring painkillers too? I'm still sore."

"Then you should rest. Don't move too much. You don't want the stitches to tear, Ramona."

"Can I call Leo? Please? Just ta tell him I'm okay? I won't say where I am."

"I'm not stupid, Ramona, and no. You'd tell him where you are and they'd come running. My wife wouldn't get her child. You won't call anyone. This is your home until you die."

"Ya know ya could fall in love with me," Raphael said, turning green eyes on him. "What if that happened? Would ya let me go?"

Saki snorted in revulsion and said, "Me in love with a turtle, albeit it an alluring turtle. You have to be joking. I'll bring your breakfast now. Hahah me fall in love with you. That's hilarious."

Closing the door behind him, Saki hooted with laughter.

Raphael got up and gazed at himself in the mirror and scowled at his image. There's only one way outta this, he thought. Ta get changed back and ta get back ta Leo. I don't like it, but I gotta do it. I'm gonna seduce chromehead and get him ta fall in love with me. Then, when he trusts me and gives me more freedom, I'm gonna find a way of escapin' and go home ta Leo and my bros. But will they accept the new me and my deception? And if there are babies, will they accept them or will me and my babies be refused? Raphael patted his stomach and thought, hard ta believe there may actually be babies this time and not duds. I know exactly what I wanna name my first born if a boy. After the most amazin' guy anyone could want. I was so lucky ta have him. I hope I see him again. A tear ran down Raphael's cheek and he thought, when metal mouth comes back, I'm gonna start my game plan. I will get him ta love me!

 **A/N Sorry for the long delay, friends :) Here I am with a new chapter. I don't hate the name Ramona, so no offence to anyone called that. I just thought it would be fun, given the name for Raph/Mona lol. So I'm making fun of that, because I don't like that pairing and I don't like Mona. Anyway, thanks to you all for your reviews. :)**


	9. Raphael's suggestion

When Shredder returned with a tray on which were a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, he said, "Here you go, Ramona.

"Thanks," Raphael said, taking the tray. "I've had a change of heart. Maybe Ramona ain't so bad. Not like I can be Raphael anymore. I look and sound like a girl, so no one would believe that I was born a boy. And like ya said, this is irreversible."

"That's right, but it's an improvement and just look at your boobs. Perfection. You'll be able to suckle your young. But is that the only reason why your opinion has changed?"

Raphael sipped his coffee and said, "Of course. Yer not interested in me, but if I'm gonna look like a chick, I wanna know how ta act like one and ta fully embrace it. So, how do girls act?"

"You've hung around April a lot, so surely you'd know."

"She's tomboyish. I'm talkin' 'bout the super girly girls. I wanna know."

"They wear makeup and pretty clothes, talk sweetly, don't fight and aren't aggressive."

"What else?"

"They watch soaps and those boring rom coms my wife's always trying to get me to watch. No sport. They like ballet, knitting and they talk for hours on the damn phone. My phone bill is always sky high. Women gossip too. My wife loves doing that and pokes her nose into everything."

"Okay. What else?"

"Feminine products, like deodorant, perfume, scented soaps and long soaks in the baths. They shave their legs and they love going shopping, especially for hand bags and shoes. My wife has a huge collection and I hate going shopping with her. Bores me intensely."

"So, what's yer perfect woman?"

"Why do you care, Ramona?"

Raphael shrugged and said, "Just makin' conversation. I'll tell ya what my perfect guy is."

"I don't really care, but what can it hurt? She's sweet, affectionate, quiet, good in bed, hates shopping and likes doing some of the things I do. I'm a real man's man and I love sport, beer, watching Ninjitsu tournaments, chess, running my business empire. I'd also love her to listen to me instead of always talking about herself. People like that infuriate me."

Raphael thought, sounds like trouble in paradise and Shredder ain't that happy with Irma. "My perfect guy's strong, carin', and likes me for me."

"That's nice, Ramona. I'm guessing you're talking about your brothers. Shame you'll never see them again."

Raphael's blood boiled at the comment, but he swallowed down a retort and said, "Actually, I was talkin' bout Leo. He's my mate, although I do enjoy bein' with Donnie and Mikey too."

Shredder wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, "Polyamory's revolting and so is incest."

"Ain't like we had other options lookin' the way we do and besides, ain't no proof us brothers are related."

"Still, I find it repulsive."

"Interestin', so ya don't like sharin'?"

Shredder hesitated and said, "My wife once asked me to have a threesome and I refused. To me, marriage is sacred and meant to be between two people. No one else. We fought and…Why am I having this conversation with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe ya find it easy talkin' ta me. I can be a good listener."

"Enjoy your food," Shredder said, changing the subject and displeased that he'd revealed such information to his prisoner, who could use it against him and cause strife with Irma.

"Hey, ya don't gotta worry 'bout me tellin' Irma what ya tell me. What we talk 'bout stays here, okay? So, if ya ever need an ear, ya know where ta find me."

"Ramona," Shredder hissed. "You're my prisoner and the mommy to my adoptive kids. That's all you are. Not my confidant. Do you fucking understand?"

"Loud and clear. I was just bein' nice."

"I don't want nice. I want your babies and then you to die!" Shredder screamed. "That's all I want. And stop trying to befriend me. It won't work and it won't make me change my plans for you. In eight months, you'll be dead and I'll throw your corpse to the animals or maybe in the Hudson. A suitable place for a repellent reptile like you. A freak of nature and certainly not my equal."

Raphael blinked back tears and sniffing, said, "Ya don't gotta be so mean. I was just tryin'….I sense ya need a friend. That's all."

"BS. You're trying to soften me up, hoping I'll let you go."

"I wasn't. Honest. Before I hooked up with Leo, I felt alone, especially when I learned 'bout my condition and I couldn't tell no one. It was awful, so I know how ya must feel. I wanted ta kill myself."

"You have no idea how I feel," Shredder seethed, his brown eyes flashing. "For years and years we've tried to have a baby without success and the doctor told Irma she's barren and can't have kids. It crushed her and seeing her so devastated pierced my heart. And there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing. Our marriage has suffered greatly. We've fought and cried and I've tried to be there for her…I love her, but sometimes I think her desire for a baby is far more than her love for me. And this scheme of hers to have your babies? I wasn't on board. I hate you accursed turtles, but I want her happy, so I'm doing it. That's all I care about. Her happiness. I often spend nights away, so I don't have to hear her sobbing about being childless. What kind of husband does that?"

"A stressed out one," Raphael said. "It's understandable ya'd feel that way. What 'bout yer feelings?"

"But you, a freak, doesn't even want babies and you're going to have. How ironic is that? Not fucking fair. I could leave my wife. I've thought about it, but I love her and that's why I stay. To work on things, hoping things will get better and we'll finally have a baby of our own."

"I wasn't crazy 'bout havin' babies when I first learned 'bout my condition, but I do want them so much. I wanna hold them and kiss them and be a good daddy, uh, mommy. Ta have a family of my own and babies ta fuss over. Ya haven't thought 'bout the bigger picture, Saki. I ain't gonna call ya Shredder no more, seein' how we're bondin'. Well, kinda. What are ya gonna do with the babies? Ya can't take them out in public or send them ta normal schools or go ta parent evenings. What are ya gonna do? And ta me, sounds like yer marriage ain't just in turmoil, because of infertility. Ya have more problems and a baby ain't gonna fix them."

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, ya should. My babies are gonna hatch and then what? They'll need food and protection from the outside world."

"Stop calling them your babies. They're mine."

"Ya can keep tellin' yerself that, but they're gonna be in my belly, so they're mine. And they're gonna see they're different from ya and ask questions. What are ya gonna say? That a stork brought them?"

"You're pissing me off, Ramona," Shredder yelled.

"Why? Because I'm smarter than ya? And are ya really ready ta be a daddy? It's a huge responsibility. Diapers, feedin', temper tantrums, focusin' on them instead of yerself, bedtime stories and stuff. Can ya love them for them or will ya hate them, because ya see me and my bros in them?"

"I don't know. I only said I wanted babies to please Irma. When we met I was against them, but she persuaded me that I'd be a good dad."

"Wow. Ya let yer wife hen peck ya, Saki. Not such a tough guy, are ya? Not the dangerous Shredder we love ta hate."

Shredder's face darkened in fury and he smacked Raphael across the face, sending the tray and its contents flying. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, reptile," he roared. "I am your superior and don't you ever forget it."

Raphael rubbed his cheek and said, "Ya know what? If I was yer girl, I wouldn't treat ya like that. I'd be good ta ya and love ya and make ya happy. Deep down, I think ya love yer wife, but ya wanna be free and ya know what? Ya deny ya don't like me, but I think ya secretly like me, the way ya ogle my body. Don't ya, Saki? Maybe ya secretly got crushes on my bros too."

"You despicable creature. How dare you suggest that!" Shredder bellowed.

"Just know I'm here for ya," Raphael said, and winked. "In more ways than one."

Shredder opened his mouth to say something and, changing his mind, turned, opened the door, slammed it and locked it behind him.

Hah. I've planted the seed, Raphael thought. I can tell he likes me. He stares at me and his marriage with Irma isn't great. Sooner or later, he'll come ta me for comfort and I'll use my charms on him and manipulate him into lettin' me outta here. Leo, Leo. I miss ya so much. Please don't give up on findin' me.

 **A/N Yay. I finally wrote another chapter. Thanks to you all for the support :)**

 **Will Shredder get with Raph?**


	10. Progress

Raphael lay on the bed, eyes closed and hands clasped behind his head, as tears rained down his cheeks. I miss Leo, he thought. What would he say if he knew I may become gravid? Would he be happy? Would the others be happy, given the babies could be theirs too? Would they hate me for keepin' my condition a secret and banish me or would they welcome me with open arms? I know Leo adores me, but he might see it as a kind of betrayal and hate my guts. I suppose it is in a way. I was gonna tell them, but now I might never get that chance. Not if Shredder gets his way and murders me. I gotta make the guy love me. It's my only way of possible freedom and of seein' Leo and the others again. Next time I see chrome dome, I'm gonna pay him compliments and stuff and be charmin' and drop my sarkiness. I'll just be a sweet and lovin' girl and he can see that I'm a better match than Irma is and he'll flock ta me, like a moth does to a flame. Yeah and screw me too. It's just sex and for the greater good, so Leo and the others won't be mad when I tell them surely?

The door opened and Raphael opened his eyes, expecting to see Saki, but he saw Irma instead. He scowled and noticing his expression, Irma said snidely, "Femininity suits you. I love your tits and Saki says your vagina is healing nicely."

"Perkier than yers I bet," Raphael said evenly. "Given I'm twenty-four-years younger than ya. Yers must be saggin' now. Maybe ya need a lift, huh? And botox too. Guys just love perky boobs and not those that are stretched and old. Did I mention yer face? Look at me. I'm firm in all the right places, I got curves too, but ya? Ya look like a blown up beach ball Whoa. Ya really need ta diet and lay off the desserts."

"I'd forgotten how rude you were!" Irma snapped. "And I'm not fat or old."

Raphael snorted derisively and said, "Yer pushin' forty, lovey, so yeah, yer old. Well, compared ta me and I can tell ya now that guys don't like old and grey. They like young and hot girls, who keep in shape. When was the last time ya even went for a walk down the block? Last millennium?"

"I might be older, but I'm not old and my husband thinks I'm beautiful. He tells me so. You may be young, but you're a freak and while I can do something about my weight, you can't change the fact that you're a beast and a freak that should never have been born."

"The old freak insult," Raphael said and yawned. "Ya can't even come up with an original one, which is proof that yer brain isn't as sharp as mine either. That happens with age too. The brain slows down, as well as everythin' else! Yer goin' downhill and ya can't stop it."

"You're an awful, disgusting, insolent creature!" Irma yelled. "How dare you!"

"Gettin' under yer skin, am I? Good, because yer a bitch for imprisonin' me and wantin' my babies and as for yer husband, he only tells ya things ya wanna hear. He don't love ya and would be outta here in a nanosecond if he didn't feel such guilt for bein' a bad husband and unable ta give ya a baby. It's only outta guilt he stays. He wants a real girl, who can give him a family and make him happy. Ya don't. Think 'bout that. Ya are so focussed on yerself, ya never think 'bout him. Did ya even ask if he really wanted a family and how he was copin'? No."

"That's not true!" Irma shrieked. "Yer lyin', you revolting…."

"Is it? Why don't ya talk ta him, huh? And I can tell ya now that yer husband has his heart set on someone else. And ya can't really love him either, because yer just focussed on yerself. Yer marriage is a sham. Maybe it always was."

"HE LOVES ME!"

"Who are ya tryin' ta convince? Me or yerself? Sounds like the latter, because I get the feelin' he don't, which ain't exactly a surprise. Yer a bitch. I used ta wonder why ya were perpetually single, but then I realized why. Yer a bitch and yer clingy and selfish and that drives men away. It's drivin' Saki…"

"How dare you speak of my marriage and my husband! You know nothing about relationships."

"Yer wrong, Irma. I'm in one and I'm happy and loved. There's respect and trust and he ain't with me outta guilt. He'd do anythin' ta make me happy and I'd do the same thing and it's the same with my other brothers. I know that ya gotta compromise and that it ain't all 'bout one's needs. Everyone has ta be satisfied, else won't work. The principle of give and take. Yer just a taker and Saki's had enough. Sooner or later, his cock's gonna look for a more pleasin' and less selfish hole than yers. Maybe he's already doin' that. I hope he has, because anyone deserves better than yer wrinkly pussy! Ya need ta change."

Irma's face darkened, she stepped close, grabbed a vase and threw it at him, her eyes flashing. The vase just missed him, crashing into the wall near him, and he laughed and said, "I was just warnin' ya. No need ta get so pissed, hon. Friendly advice. No man wants a bitch. Hey, maybe ya should dye yer hair down there. I can see grey in yer head hair, so I'm guessin' the carpet matches."

"He loves me and would never cheat!" Irma screamed, clenching her fists.

"Yeah. Keep tellin' yerself that. Ya done, 'cause I'm kinda tired? Ya know I gotta keep my strength for the babies. The ones I can have and ya can't!"

Irma's eyes filled with tears. She flung open the door and nearly collided with a startled Saki, who grabbed her arm, but she angrily wrenched it off of her and said, "Who are you fucking?"

Saki blinked in confusion and said, "Huh?"

"Who are you fucking behind my back? Is it that blonde bimbo at your office?"

"Irma, you're crazy!"

"Why won't you just admit it, you bastard?" Irma roared. "Instead of evading the question. Tell me. Are you fucking Candy?"

"Get a grip, woman!" Saki snapped. "Have you taken your meds today? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? That's right. You always twist it so I'm at fault, you mother fucker cheating bastard. I'm going to April's for a few days!"

Irma stalked off and ran upstairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Raphael had heard the whole conversation and he chuckled. He'd caused a vicious fight and Irma was leaving, believing Saki had been unfaithful. Now he could put his seduction plans into operation and make Saki see what a real woman was. And Saki would forget about his wife and allow himself to be loved.

Saki groaned in frustration and wondered if the turtle had made his wife question his fidelity. He went into Raphael's room, a stern expression on his face.

XXX

"What the hell did you say to my wife, Ramona?" Saki demanded.

"What? Me?" Raphael said innocently. "Nothin'. We just had a chat. She insulted me, I did the same. Nothin' major. Why, what's wrong, handsome? Yer lookin' vexed. Don't frown. Ya will cause wrinkles ta stay permanently and yer too young for that."

"Your vulgar flattery makes me want to hurl," Saki snapped. "Did you tell her that I was cheating on her?"

"What? 'Course not. I just was honest and told her she had ta change a few things 'bout herself. Well, everythin' and ya like beautiful women, who are fit and young. That's all and she went off on a tangent. Ain't my fault she looks like Ursula from the Little Mermaid, ya know? She let herself go and she should know that she should look decent and nice for her man. After all, ya always look handsome and make yerself smart and presentable for her. Ya look after yerself and ya work out. I can see it." Raphael stared openly at his chiselled muscles and said, "Yer a hunk."

"You shouldn't have done that, beast! And quit with the insincerity. You don't mean it."

"How do ya know? I think yer very sexy, Saki. The most handsome human man I've ever seen."

Saki ignored the compliments and said, "She thinks I've cheated and she's old and grey and once she gets a bee in her bonnet, that's it. She'll probably file for divorce."

"And that's bad why? Ya will be free and ya can fuck Candy."

"I didn't fuck any Candy and how would you know her name?"

"I mighta heard yer convo, but ya'd be free and ya could find someone, who could make ya happy, Saki," Raphael said huskily, standing up. He stepped close to Saki, placed a hand on his chest and said, "I'm available. What's a girl gonna do for eight months trapped down here? Huh? We could have fun, have sex and I can make ya forget all yer pain and heartache. Ya know ya wanna. "

"You really have some nerve, Ramona."

"Yeah. And ya don't really care 'bout yer marriage, otherwise ya wouldn't let her leave. Just think ya can have a whole few days ta yerself, be with a real girl and if Irma files for divorce, ya can have me if ya want. We can live together with the babies."

"Hahaha. You make me laugh," Saki said and removed Raphael's hand. "You love your brothers and not me and why would I want you anyway when I've spent ages trying to eliminate you freaks? Why would I want to fuck you and love you?"

"Because I can offer ya things ya dream of, but never get and as for my brothers, they were just sex. I secretly want ya, Saki. I always have, but I didn't think ya would want me. I can be sweet and tender. I can be all ya want and more. We got chemistry too."

"Got that right. I have a business meeting. Do you have enough material down here to keep you busy? Want a TV?"

"No. I want ya. My vagina wants yer thick rod shoved deep into it and ta pound into me, drivin' me crazy, yer jizz fillin' me with your manly seed. That's what I want. Yer makin' me wet just thinkin' 'bout it," Raphael said, taking Saki's hand and placing it on his left boob. "Feel that. That's a firm tit. Ready, just like I'm achin' for ya. Give in. Ya wanna. I'll make ya happy."

Saki's eyes grew wide and despite himself, he felt warmth in his groin, his erection stiff in his pants, his cock straining to become free. Raphael smelled his arousal and noticed the bulge. "I can help ya with that, Saki. When was the last time ya had sex?"

Before a stunned Saki could reply, Raphael had dropped to his knees, yanked down his trousers and his boxers and was sucking his cock, inching it in gradually until he was deep throating it. He watched Saki close his eyes and moan in ecstasy, before the villain pressed Raphael's head down hard, so that his cock went in deeper.

Progress, Raphael thought, satisfied that his plan was working. Before long he's gonna be madly in love with me, I'll gain a bit more freedom 'round the place and I'll escape and find Leo and the others. I hope they can accept the new me and the babies. If they can't, I have no fuckin' idea what I'm gonna do.

 **A/N At long last a new chapter. Will Saki fall for him?**


	11. Sharing is caring

FLASHBACK: A MONTH EARLIER: JULY 4

It was two p.m. on the day of Raphael's fifteenth birthday. The hothead had been a loose cannon all day, griping and finding fault with everything and everyone, despite Mikey's attempts to cheer him up and reminding him that he had a lot to be grateful for: his brothers, Splinter, being alive and that as well as being his birthday, it was July 4, a day of celebration and much happiness. Raphael had called him an idiot and thrown the bowl of chocolate muffin mix at him, which narrowly missed him and landed on the floor, spilling its contents and making Mikey cry. He'd been making them for the party later that evening and now it was ruined, because he didn't have enough for another batch.

The family had also used their limited funds and given Raphael presents: a new sketchpad from Leo, a crime book from Mikey, a jigsaw from Donatello and a hand crafted mug, bearing his name on it from Splinter. Raphael had thanked them, but his family could see that he wasn't happy. Not really, because his smile didn't reach his eyes and his tone was insincere. Mikey had joked that maybe Raphael didn't want to be a middle aged ninja turtle and that was why he was cranky, but Leo strongly suspected it was because of something else. He just couldn't pinpoint what.

Raphael had also been acting weird the last few weeks, flaring up whenever Donatello or Mikey were near Leo. As if he had the hots for Leo and was jealous, which was absurd, because all he and Leo did was fight. They couldn't be in the same room for more than two minutes, before an argument broke out, so how could Raphael still possibly want him after their breakup ? No way. I have to admit that I do still have feelings for Raph, Leo thought. But there's no way I can tell him that, especially as I know he doesn't want me. No. Has to be another reason why he's so mad.

Mikey crying was the last straw, and hearing the ruckus, Leo entered the kitchen, arms folded, and said, "What happened?"

"He started," Raphael exploded, green eyes stony, arms folded too. "He won't stop goin' on 'bout what a fuckin' amazin' world it is and how grateful I should be that I'm alive. Newsflash: It ain't fuckin' wonderful. People hate us and us we're never gonna find love. All we're ever gonna have is our right hand, unless we turn ta one another."

So that's what this is about Leo thought. He's upset about never having love and is revolted that we'd have to turn to one another. I've thought about it, but it doesn't gross me out. No. I'd happily date Raph again if he wasn't such a livewire! I've always liked him. I know he can be tender when he wants to be and he'd a good mate if he'd just….

"Is that why you've been so crazy all day?" Mikey asked. "You're ashamed that you'd have to consider us?"

"I ain't ashamed," Raphael said, his cheeks reddening. "I love ya all. It's just the love won't happen, because Leo has got this honor code and he wouldn't allow it ta happen, so we're stuck with our right hands. It makes me sad, because I'm lonely, okay? The years pass by and I still don't got no one ta hug and kiss."

"And I thought you were macho," Mikey teased. "You're just as soft as us."

"Fine. I am. I admit it, but it still don't change the fact that we're all gonna die virgins. That's depressin' and while I appreciate the presents, the party and stuff, it don't really make me feel better. It's not what I was hopin' for," Raphael said, looking intently at Leo.

"So, supposing I said it was okay for you to date one of us, who would you pick?" Leo asked, trying not to flinch at the gaze, as his heart pounded.

Raphael strode towards Leo, cupped his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips, while Mikey's jaw dropped in amazement. Leo's eyes flew wide in surprise before he eagerly returned the kiss, tugging down Raphael's mask to deepen the kiss, his heart racing and wrapping his arms around Raphael.

Donnie's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw them. "What the heck?" he said. "You and Leo, Raph? Since when? Mikey, did you know?"

Leo broke the kiss, his arms still around Raphael, and said, "It was news to me too. Raph just told me. Is that why you've been acting so strangely when Donnie and Mikey were around, Raph?"

"Uh huh. Look, I love Mikey and Donnie, but I love ya more than a brother. I have for years and I hate anyone else bein' 'round ya and touchin' ya. I want ya back and now I see that ya still like me back, I'm happy. I ain't gonna be alone no more!"

"I've always liked you, Raph, but I didn't think you liked me after the breakup.. We fight all the time."

"I just do that ta get yer attention. So, what do ya say ta us datin' again ?"

"I'm all for it but, Raph, what about Donnie and Mikey?"

"Hey! We're right here!" Donnie exclaimed."You guys dated. I'm stunned."

"They got one another," Raphael said and rolled his eyes at what he thought was a stupid question.

"I don't think that's fair," Mikey chimed in. "Raph got to say who he fancied and just lumped me and Donnie together. What if Donnie doesn't want me and vice versa? What if we actually like one of you guys?"

"And do ya?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah," Donnie piped up. "I like Leo most, but I love you all too in different ways."

"I like Donnie most, but I love you all too," Mikey said. "Leo?"

"I love Raph most and would be happy with just him. What about you, Raph?"

"Leo, but I did have strong feelings for both Mikey and Donnie at one time. I guess I wouldn't be adverse ta havin'a romp with them now and then, but I wouldn't be so keen on sharin' Leo."

"That's just rude!" Mikey said. "Sharing is caring, bro, if we're gonna do this thing. That's my vote. I'd be happy screwing any of you, especially Donnie. I think he's gorgeous and super smart."

Donnie flushed and said, "I'm physically attracted to Leo, but I'd like to get to know you all better. After all, what other options do we have?"

Leo hadn't considered polyamory and his relationship with Raphael was minutes old, but he had a feeling that they had to do this. If they did, it would cement their family, unify them and no jealousy would occur. Besides, turtles in the wild did and there was no stigma, was there? Everyone would be loved and no one would be left behind, however he had a few conditions. One was that he'd only have a bonding ceremony with Raphael and that Raphael was his main mate. The second being that if anyone was aggrieved, they should speak up and that if jealousy did occur, he'd immediately end the agreement. The third condition was that they had to be honest, communicate and there would be no deception and they'd have to be discreet. Splinter would be repulsed if he found out and it could lead to banishment.

"Everyone agree?" Leo asked.

Raphael hesitated. He didn't really want to share Leo, but it wasn't fair if he fucked Donnie and Mikey and Leo was forbidden to, so he said, "Okay, but yer my main mate, Leo, and if I wanna end any of yer time with him, I will."

"I'm in," Mikey squealed. "I get to tap Raph's ass!"

"No, ya don't! That's another thing. I'm only gonna bottom for Leo!"

"I'm on board," Donnie said. "So what now?"

"Now we make it official," Leo said. "And seal the deal."

Donnie cautiously approached Leo, his heart hammering, as Raphael watched jealously, green eyes flashing. "Uh, can I?" Donnie asked nervously. "That means you have to step away, Raph."

Raphael reluctantly moved away, his eyes still riveted on Leo and Donnie. The genius leaned in and captured Leo's lips with his own in a gentle and sweet kiss that caused butterflies in Don's stomach. He'd always liked Leo and now he was kissing him. It felt so surreal! Leo returned the kiss and Donnie thought that life couldn't be better than that moment. Well, maybe when he and Leo were alone in the bedroom. Hopefully, Raph would be busy with Mikey then and wouldn't mind Leo being intimate with him and wouldn't be a voyeur!

The kissing heated up and when Donnie broke the kiss a few minutes later, Raphael immediately moved back to Leo's side, wrapping his arms around Leo and shooting Donnie a death stare It was one thing for Donnie to kiss his mate, but that Leo appeared to like it, well that made his blood boil. Maybe he couldn't do the polyamory thing after all!

"That was really nice, Leo," Donnie said and smiled.

"It sure was," Leo said breathlessly. "Thank you, Donnie. You're an exceptional kisser."

Donnie blushed and said, "It was my pleasure."

"Was it better than mine?" Raphael demanded jealously.

Before Leo could comment, Mikey grabbed Raphael, thrust his tongue inside of his mouth and kissed him brutally and hard on the lips. Raphael's eyes flew wide in surprise, but he eagerly returned the kiss, which soon grew heated, as tongues battled for dominance, saliva was swapped and the brothers churred, their hands groping one another, Mikey's settling on Raphael's tail.

A stab of jealousy hit Leo, but he told himself to ignore it. Raphael was trying to be mature and not to be jealous and he had to do the same thing.

Mikey tugged Raphael's tail and a deep rumble rose up Raphael's throat, making the hothead blush. He hadn't thought he was capable of making such a noise.

"Perhaps we should move this to a bedroom," Donnie suggested, petrified that Splinter would walk in.

"Great idea," Raphael groaned and churred, as Mikey stroked his tail. He'd always been the most sensitive in his tail, but to be that sensitive and churr with just one touch of his hand? Mikey must be really skilled with his fingers, but one thing he knew for sure was that Mikey was an incredible kisser. And he made Raphael's heart flip, just like Leo did. Maybe the sharing thing would be awesome after all. But he still wouldn't bottom. No. That privilege went to Leo alone!

The brothers headed for Leo's bedroom, which was the cleanest.

XXX

Once inside Leo's bedroom, Mikey and Raphael resumed their kissing, while an aroused Donnie grabbed hold of Leo and kissed him, his hands petting Leo, running his hands down his plastron, marvelling at Leo's lithe and firm body.

Raphael looked up and saw Leo kissing Donnie. Jealously overwhelmed him, he broke the kiss and said, "Later, Mikey." He walked up to Leo and Donnie and said, "My turn."

Donnie broke the kiss and said, "No, Raph. I'm not done, besides you seem to be enjoying Mikey. Stop it. You agreed not to be jealous and to share."

"I know, but I wanna kiss Leo. Ya can go swap spit with Mikey. I want Leo."

"I SAID NO!" Donnie almost screamed, startling Raphael, who'd never seen him so furious. He was usually calm and even tempered.

"Donnie," Leo quickly said, sensing Raphael was about to erupt. "Let him, okay? We can kiss later. It's his special day and he...Let's not cause any more tension. No need. We all love one another."

"So you're just giving into his temper tantrum, like always?"

"No. It's not like that," Leo said, placing a hand on Raphael's arm to quiet him and feeling him trembling with rage. "Raphael will get used to sharing, but it's strange for him as an alpha, okay? Just let him be with me for now. He'll grow used to it and won't act so possessive. Won't you, Raph?"

"No," Raphael growled.

"But you were fine about kissing Mikey," Donnie snapped, his hazel eyes flashing. "And didn't care that he was stroking you! Yet you fly into a rage over me and Leo! Hypocritical, Raph!"

"Donnie…." Leo said.

"Yeah. I love kissin' Mikey, but it's weird seein' ya kiss Leo. I don't like it. I ain't so sure that this is a good idea. This sharin' thing."

"Because you're not giving it a chance," Donnie said, placing a hand on Raphael's plastron. "I'm not giving up Leo or a chance to be with him, so you have to accept things or go find a hooker down at the fucking docks! Back off now, Raphael. Go suck Mikey's face. I'm not done here and Leo wants to kiss me. He likes me. You'll have your turn later! If you keep moaning, Leo could pull the plug on you guys too and then what? You'd be all alone. Is that what you want?"

"Leo…?" Raphael said furiously. "Ya gonna let him talk ta me like that? Would ya end us?"

"We agreed on no jealousy."

"But endin' us?"

"No! I don't like your kissing Mikey either, but this polyamory thing will strengthen our family, Raph. Give it a chance. You're still my main mate and the one I'll have a bonding ceremony with when Sensei dies. Just give it a chance. I'm trying."

"I'm sleepin' in yer bed tonight and the first one ya will have sex with is me!"

"Yes."

"I'll try then. I know we've been in disharmony lately and this sharin' could strengthen our bonds and unify us."

"It will, Raph," Leo said and kissed his cheek. "You will see."

Raphael returned to Mikey, allowing him to touch and pet him, but even as he churred, his thoughts were on Leo and Donnie and if Leo preferred Donnie to him.

XXX

They had a party that evening with a birthday cake, candles and snacks. April and Casey came over and Raphael found himself enjoying himself. His dream had come true. He had Leo, but he still found it hard whenever Mikey or Donnie were near him. He was an alpha. Damn it! And he had to share. Just wasn't in his nature. How was he going to get used to it?

"You're looking pensive, Raph," Casey said.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like a thundercloud."

"Ya wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's like this. I'm in love."

"Wow. You. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ain't no girl. It's a boy," Raphael said, lowering his voice.

"You're gay?" Casey said in shock.

"Hush! Don't want Dad ta hear. Yeah."

"And does the guy like you back?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the deal, Raph?"

"Well, it's Leo."

Casey blinked and said, "Leo? What? You're kidding me! You guys fight all the time!"

"It's our kind of foreplay…"

Casey wrinkled his beak in disgust and said, "I don't want to know!"

"Look, I like him and he likes me, but our brothers like us too and we thought we'd share, so that no one feels alone and left out."

Casey's eyes widened in surprise, his nose wrinkled in revulsion and he said, "Did I just hear you right?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Raphael said defensively.

"It's gross, Raph. Dating Leo is one thing, but all of your brothers? Yuck. Not to mention you're brothers."

"We ain't related."

"Okay, so you're not, but sharing is still wrong, Raph."

"Accordin' ta the humans. Leo thinks it'll strengthen our family bonds."

"Yeah. I can see plowing your brothers' asses do that," Casey said sarcastically. "It's disgusting, Raph, and I'm shocked at you. How could you agree to that? Look, I can find you a whore down by the docks, who'll give you a night of pleasure now and then. How's that?"

"What is it with everyone wantin' ta find me a whore down by the docks?" Raphael raged. "Do they think I'm kinda desperate or somethin'? I ain't!"

"Yes. It sounds like Leo wants to sow his oats and you'll do anything to keep him! You're pathetic. dude. You need to stand up to Leo and tell him that he has to choose…"

"No. Yer wrong. I wanted ta do that, because I thought it'd be fun, but seein' Leo kissin' Donnie hurt."

"Then pull the damn plug, Raph, and tell Donnie…I can't believe I'm saying this...To back off and that Leo's yours alone and make Leo see that you're more than enough for him."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do. Tune into your sweeter side, Raphael, and think what would impress you."

"Ya mean poetry?"

"My hell. You like poetry?"

Raphael reddened and said, "I didn't say I did, but I could write that. Leo likes it."

"Wonderful. I'm going home. I need to go and lie down. Just the mental image of you and your brothers has killed my appetite for anything for the next few days."

"But I still got what ya don't have," Raphael said smugly. "Love."

"What you have is Leo laying down the law, Raphael, and you need to set him straight and tell him who the real alpha is. Capiche? Love isn't sharing and is monogamous."

Casey left and Raphael thought, Leo seemed so into Donnie when he told me ta share. I'm gonna talk ta him after the party and ask him who he really likes. Me or Donnie and if he picks Donnie, then I'm gonna cry, because as nice as Mikey is, I couldn't see him bein' my eternal mate. We're too dissimilar.

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews and especially thanks to Rach for your support.**

 **For all those shipping Mikey/Raph, there's a surprise in the next chapter. I hope to do that tomorrow or by Monday at the latest.**


	12. Change of heart

Raphael didn't have a chance to approach Leo after the party, because when he'd gone to the bathroom earlier, Leo had slipped out of the lair. The emerald skinned turtle had asked if anyone knew where he'd gone, but everyone was clueless. He helped his remaining brothers clean up and then he went to his bedroom, undressed and lay down on his bed.

Jealousy consumed Raphael, as he wondered if Leo was secretly meeting someone. Karai perhaps. The vixen had expressed interest in Leo, but would Leo really go behind his back?

His bedroom door opened and Raphael was stunned when Mikey stepped inside. "Hey, Raph," Mikey said and closed the door.

"Don't ya knock?" Raphael demanded.

"Not tonight, birthday boy. I couldn't help noticing that you looked down this evening. Why?"

"It's nothin'."

"I know how to make you feel better," Mikey said huskily. "Stand up."

"I don't wanna. Go away, Mikey."

"No. I won't let you feel down on your birthday, dude. Stand up now or I'll tell Sensei that you snuck into a bar last week. I followed you when you left the lair."

Raphael reluctantly stood and, realizing that he was still naked, blushed at his vulnerability. He'd been naked before with Leo when they'd kissed and touched in bed, but not with Mikey. The prankster raked his eyes over Raphael's muscular body, taking in his toned thighs and legs, his broad shoulders, his hips and piercing green eyes and smiled. "Stop gawkin' at me, like I'm a piece of meat, Mikey," Raphael said furiously.

"I think you're beautiful, Raphie," Mikey said, stepping closer and cupping Raphael's cheek. The emerald skinned turtle blushed and Mikey added, "You're exquisite. There's no need to be shy. We're not strangers and we love one another. I want you to relax and let me make you feel good, like you deserve, okay? It's not cheating on Leo, because we all agreed to share."

"I'm not ready for sex," Raphael blurted out and flushed. "And when I am, I only wanna bottom for Leo."

"That's fine. There are other ways that I can make you feel better," Mikey said, dropping his hand and cupping Raphael's behind, before giving it a squeeze and making Raphael startle. "You have a lovely butt, Raphael. So toned and firm from all your working out. And I love your chiselled body. You're like a Greek god. Now relax. We're going to have a blast. I love you, Raphie. Do you love me?"

"Very much, but Leo…"

"Look," Mikey said, running his hands down Raphael's plastron and making him shiver. "I know Leo's your main mate, but enough talk about him, Raphie. It's killing the mood and I want this to be all about you and me, okay? I don't want to hear anything about Leo or his likes and dislikes. I just want to make you feel good."

Before Raphael could comment, Mikey grabbed him close, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. Raphael eagerly returned the kiss, tugging Mikey's mask tails down to deepen the kiss, which intensified, as tongues battled. Mikey nibbled Raphael's lower lip, tasting it and causing Raphael to moan. Mikey was an exceptional kisser and a churr escaped Raphael's lips, as hands roamed, groping, touching. Their plastrons ground against each other, creating a delicious friction, as they explored, shifting from brothers to lovers. Mikey churred back, as Raphael undressed him, removing his gear, obi and finally his mask, leaving him just as exposed as Raphael.

Raphael hummed appreciatively into the kiss, his hands groping Mikey's rump and giving it a loving squeeze. Mikey placed his hands between Raphael's legs and began to stroke his slit. Warmth pooled in Raphael's groin and his shell began to feel embarrassingly tight. He had to resist it. Kissing and touching were one thing, but sex? He'd been clear that….

As if reading his mind, Mikey broke the kiss and said, "I can smell your arousal, Raphie. Drop down."

"I said I wasn't ready ta have sex, Mikey."

"That's not what we're going to do. I won't be penetrating you with my cock, okay? I promise. And I'd never lie to you or force you to do something you don't want to do. Drop down and let me see you."

"It's hideous. Leo says it ain't, but…."

"Drop down now. I know this is new, but you have to trust me. This is new for me too."

Raphael blushed and dropped down with a low growl, his purple ten inch cock slick with precum and semi-erect. "Hideous?" Mikey said. "On the contrary. You're beautiful and thick and huge. Whoa. I'm impressed." He bent down and kissed it, making Raphael flush, and added, "Such a big boy. I can't wait until it's buried deep inside of me."

Raphael flushed again. He hated that he was blushing like a schoolgirl, but he couldn't help it. Mikey's praises and the new territory made him feel shy, stripping him of his bravado.

"Since we're playin' show and tell, yer turn, Mikey."

"Happy to oblige," Mikey said, rubbing his own slit and dropping down, revealing a sea green cock to match his body color. "You like it, Raphie?"

"It's cute, like ya," Raphael stammered. What the fuck, Raphael thought? I called his cock cute. I'm weird, but it kinda is. And Mikey really is. I never noticed that before.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. It's the freckles too that suit ya, ya know. And yer eyes are beautiful. Yer so cute and I sound like a gushin' girl."

"I love it when you show this side, Raphie. Ditch the tough guy when we're together. You don't need to be macho around me all the time. Save that for the missions, okay?"

"Okay. If that's what ya want."

"Want to touch it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," Mikey said and placed Raphael's hand onto his cock. "Feel it. It's yours to love and worship, Raphie, just like I'll worship yours."

Mikey's cock twitched under Raphael's touch and Raphael gasped in awe, before saying, "Yer junk isn't as big as mine, but it's a good size."

"Seven inches and someday when you're ready, it'll be more than happy to fuck you nice and slow. We will get to that point, Raphie. I know we will." He kissed Raphael on the lips and added, "You're so sexy and gorgeous and I'll treat you right, Raphie. I know you hate being called that, but I'm going to in the bedroom. Leo probably does too."

"Yeah," Raphael said, removing his hand. "I don't mind Leo sayin' it though."

"Then I'll call you sugar plum or something equally sweet. You are sweet and spicy. My perfect combination."

Before Raphael could answer, Mikey stepped closer, grinding his plastron against Raphael's and rubbing his cock against the emerald's skinned turtle's, causing them to churr in rapture. It wasn't long before they both came, their sticky and salty essence coating their thighs and legs, as they panted.

"That's called frotting, sugar plum," Mikey said breathlessly.

"That was incredible, Mikey. Wow. Just magic. Felt so right havin' ya pressed up against me, as we pleasure one another. I….I love Leo, but that…Yer full of surprises and I'm blown away."

"I knew you'd be," Mikey said smugly. "I told you I'd cheer you up.

"Oh, yeah. I feel so much better. Thank ya," Raphael said placing his cock back into its protective pouch.

"I'm glad, but I'm not done," Mikey said, shoving Raphael backwards onto the bed. The emerald turtle squawked in surprise and Mikey placed a few pillows under his butt, so that Raphael's entrance would be easily accessible.

"What are ya gonna do?" Raphael asked anxiously, as Mikey parted his legs.

Mikey didn't answer, crawled between Raphael's legs and began to lick his puckered hole, making Raphael shiver and stammer, "M…Mikey….Not there. "

The prankster ignored him and continued licking and sucking, before he inserted a finger, causing Raphael to hiss at the unexpected penetration. "Mikey…"

"Angel cakes, stop fretting. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax. It'll be more pleasurable if you do."

"This feels weird, Mikey."

"I know, but you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then just relax," Mikey said and began to fuck Raphael with his finger, thrusting in and out, causing the emerald skinned turtle to churr, as Mikey's nail dragged against his prostrate.

"Holy shit!" Raphael said, bucking and rocking on Mikey's finger.

Mikey inserted another finger and Raphael continued to rock, his eyes rolled back in his head, as he fisted the sheets. It was like nothing he'd experienced before and it was amazing. Mikey had definitely opened his eyes to new experiences and possibilities. He'd been a fool thinking that Mikey could never satisfy him. He did and maybe they could have a romantic relationship too. Mikey was tender and sweet and just soooooo cute. And he really did seem to love him, Raphael.

Mikey suddenly removed his fingers and Raphael whined at the loss of warmth.

"Like that, huh, cherry blossom?" Mikey asked with a smirk.

"Hell, yeah!"

Mikey dipped his tongue into Raphael's hole and the temperamental turtle squirmed, before relaxing and enjoying the new sensation. It was heaven, Mikey's tongue sending ripples of pleasure through his body and making his toes curl, as he came.

Mikey stopped a few minutes later, pecked Raphael on the lips and said, "How do you feel?"

"Loved," Raphael said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed, as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"You are," Mikey said, removing the pillows from underneath Raphael's butt. "I know I said I love Donnie most and I do, but I have deep feelings for you too."

"I never ever considered ya as a lover, Mikey, but after tonight; I realize how dumb I've been. Yer electrifyin', ya make my heart race, every orifice throb and I want ya ta be my lover too. I'll even do Donnie. Maybe he ain't bad in the sack."

"Donnie is kind and gentle, Raph, and he'll worship you as much as we do. You'll see. We'll be a happy, unified family. Like I said, sharing is caring."

"Yer right," Raphael said and kissed him. "I was a fool thinkin' otherwise. This could totally work out. I'm a lucky boy."

"You make me feel butterflies too and I promise I'll always love and cherish you."

"Yeah, me too," Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Mikey's. "Ya can call me those endearments. I won't mind, as long as it's not in battle!"

"Of course not. You have to maintain your macho rep," Mikey teased and kissed Raphael deeply.

There was a knock at the door. Raphael broke the kiss and muttered, "Who the hell could that be?"

"Your next surprise," Mikey said. "Come in."

The door opened and Donnie entered, making Raphael's jaw drop in amazement. "Him?" Raphael stammered.

"Yes," Mikey said and pressed a kiss to Raphael's beak before saying, "You guys need to make up. Have fun doing so. Makeup kisses are the best. See you later, snookums. Please be nice to Donnie. He really does love you too and just wants us all to get along. I do too, so kiss and touch, lick, whatever. Just make up and realize love is better than war. Bye."

Raphael frowned and said, "What do ya want, Donnie?"

Donnie didn't answer. Instead, he stepped closer, grabbed Raphael's arm, yanked him to his feet, thrust his tongue inside of a stunned Raphael's mouth and French kissed him, while firmly wrapping his arms around Raphael's waist.

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews. Heh. What will Raph say when he recovers from his shock?**

 **This is the first time I've ever written Mikey and Raph together romantically. I might do a story about them, but Leo and Raph will always be my one true pairing, because they have the best chemistry and belong together!**


	13. Master Donnie

Raphael recovered from his shock and said, "What the heck, Donnie? I thought ya were pissed at me."

"I am that you don't want to share. We're brothers and we share everything. We always have."

"Yeah, but mates is a different story."

"Why does it have to be? We can share if you quit being such a bonehead about it. Leo will still be yours, you know."

"But not solely mine."

"Right, but when Leo's occupied, you can still get attention from me. I'm more than capable of satisfying your urges. If you'd just try. Leo's this close to ending things completely," Donnie lied. "For you and him too. He needs to know we're all happy, otherwise it'll go back to just fraternal affection and you don't want that, do you, Raphie?" Donnie said seductively, pressing his plastron against Raphael's and sending a delicious tingle down the emerald turtle's spine.

"No. So, what do I gotta do?"

"Forget your dumb alpha pride and allow Leo to be loved and shared, like we will all be. Give in to your instincts and mate with all of us. You're a sexy beast, Raph, and you shouldn't be confined to one mate. You should rut and mate with us all. It's what nature intended. Turtles aren't monogamous and I know you'll argue that we aren't fully turtles and have human DNA too, but we're more in touch with our turtle side, especially when mating season occurs. Have you noticed that our primal instincts surface? Now we've all been super good boys and haven't mated, but it's time, Raphael. This mating season, we're ready to take the next step and to fuck and screw to our hearts' content without any shame. So, all you have to do is tell your ego to fuck off and give the foursome thing a chance. You won't be sorry. You'll get tender and affectionate love making with Mikey and me and you'll get passion with Leo. I can also be a bit rough if you like. I've uh, read a lot about rough sex and the kinks you might enjoy."

"Donnie, ya read 'bout BDSM?" Raphael said in amazement.

"Yes. I can rig up a kind of dungeon or toy ring in our weapons room. Only us brothers go in there and I can order just about any sex toy off of the net. Sex toys that'll blow your mind. I can buy costumes for role playing. And with three wiling partners, you're a lucky boy. All of your fantasies will come true."

"Leo is my fantasy come true, although I did have fun with Mikey. We just fooled around, but it was kinda nice and…"

"I can give you intense pleasure, Raph," Don said and placed a hand on Raphael's plastron. "Give me a chance. I have to fetch something that I know will blow your mind." Don kissed Raphael's lips and left the stunned turtle shaking his head in bewilderment and wondering what the genius was cooking up.

Donnie returned a few minutes later with a large yellow box. "What's in that?" Raphael asked.

"Just a few things that'll guarantee you'll enjoy our playtime," Don said mysteriously. "Now sit on the bed and close your eyes. I promise I won't hurt you and it'll be fun. You do trust me, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Sit, Raph," Don said and placed the box onto the bed.

Raphael sat on the bed, shut his eyes and tried to relax.

Seconds later, he felt his wrists and ankles bound with what he guessed were shackles and he was lifted and placed plastron down onto Donnie's lap. Raphael's eyes flew wide and he struggled futilely, Don keeping a firm grip on him.

"Stop it, Raphael," Don said sternly and spanked Raphael hard.

Raphael squawked in surprise, shocked at the unmanly sound escaping his lips, and stammered, "Donnie, ya never said anythin' 'bout tyin me up!"

"BDSM is about that, Raphael."

"I figured tyin' ya up. Not me!"

"Wrong. You may be the alpha in battle, but it's a different story in the bedroom. I'm your Master and you're my little puppy or whatever I wish to call you. Do you understand?" Donnie said and pinched Raphael's tail with his other hand.

Raphael mewled and said, "Donnie, let me go!"

"No. And you don't really that. I can tell you're turned on by the pheromones you're releasing and your cock is aching for my attention."

It was true. Raphael's cock, as if it had a mind of its own, had dropped down and was pressed against Donnie's leg, precum dripping from it. Raphael couldn't deny it. He was indeed oddly turned on, but why, he mused? Why did he like the spanking?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt another thwack to his butt, but not with Donnie's hand. It was harder and felt like the object had bristles. A hairbrush maybe?

Raphael whined, as Donnie continued to smack him with the brush.

"You've been a very bad boy, haven't you, Raphie?" Donnie said. "Very naughty. Tell your Master the truth. It was you, who ate the last piece of cake and not Mikey, right?

"Yeah…"Raphael moaned.

"I thought so and it was you, who planted that fake spider in my bed, right?"

"Yeah…."

"Yeah, what?"

"D…."

"Master!" Donnie snapped, smacking Raphael hard.

"Master," Raphael groaned, tears now filling his eyes, as his butt throbbed and his cock stiffened.

Donnie grinned and said, "Your cock loves this and so do you, Raphie. I can feel it hardening even more. "You need this, Raphie. You need to be tamed and subdued. You're far too arrogant for your own good. Admit it!"

"No!" Raphael said defiantly. "This is abuse and I want ya ta stop!"

"Always so stubborn," Donnie said furiously and spanked Raphael hard six times on each butt cheek.

The emerald skinned turtle howled in agony, as his cock stiffened more and, unable to stop himself, Raphael churred, confirming his enjoyment even more. His cheeks flamed in abject mortification and he couldn't prevent a deep rumble rising in his chest, as Donnie hit him again.

Donnie chuckled and said, "It's not abuse if you love it, Raphie. Now lie still and let Master have his way. I have to drum all the naughtiness out of you. I only want a docile and willing boy!"

"FUCK IT! I'LL BE GOOD, OKAY? STOP!"

"I don't think you want me to!" Donnie said and proceeded to hit Raphael for the next twenty minutes, while the emerald turtle screamed and moaned and came, spraying his essence against his own plastron and against Donnie's leg, making Donnie smile. His hotheaded brother was getting a well-deserved and overdue spanking and he doubted he'd ever have much trouble with Raphael again.

"Donnie…!" Raphael groaned. "It's kinda nice. Why? Don't stop. Please. Love it. More!"

"Because you're a kinky bastard, Raphie. I knew you would be. Now lie still. I'm not done!"

Raphael came three times and when Donnie finished, Raphael's cheeks were stained with tears and his butt was covered with welts. He wouldn't be able to sit down for days, he knew, but it had felt so good and his dick had loved it and he'd come. He was drained and shattered from the events, but my hell, he'd do it again. He loved being Donnie's pet.

Donnie patted Raphael's head, still keeping hold of him, and said, "You'll have puppy training. That was the first step and you passed, Raphie. Now I want you to get on all fours and bark like a doggie, okay? Now or I'll spank you again. Now!"

Donnie unshackled Raphael, who climbed down onto the ground, got on all fours and barked like a dog, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The genius smiled and said, "Good boy, Raphie. Now release your tail and wag it for your Master." Raphael did as he was told and Donnie beamed. "Such an obedient boy. Now I have something else for you. Close your eyes."

Raphael felt himself being lifted and placed into something and heard a zipper being done up. Whatever it was felt good against his skin, was skin tight and rubbed against his dropped down dick that felt snug and encased and was poking through whatever prison it was in. Raphael guessed he was in some kind of suit. He looked down and saw that there were paws where his hands usually were, so he was in a puppy suit?

"Look in the mirror, Raphie," Donnie said. "Look at your new improved self."

Raphael did and blinked in astonishment when he saw that he was in a black latex puppy suit, with upright ears on his head. It covered his entire body, apart from a gap for his butt and he even had a puppy snout.

"I'm a puppy?" Raphael mumbled. "Yer so kinky, D…Master."

Donnie didn't answer. He reached inside the box, took out a pair of scissors and cut a hole, so that Raphael's frustrated dick was released. It dropped down into Donnie's waiting hands. The genius gave it a playful tug, making Raphael gasp and then turned his attention back to the box.

"Close your eyes, Raphie," Donnie ordered. Raphael obeyed, but he couldn't help opening them wide, when he felt something shoved deep into his ass.

"What the…." Raphael began.

"Shut up," Donnie said, grabbing his phone out of his obi. "It's your puppy tail. You'll wear it whenever we fuck and whenever I say so." Donnie snapped photos and said, "I'm going to save them to my computer and keep them as my screensaver!"

"Ya fucker!" Raphael growled, immensely humiliated. "Ya tell anyone 'bout this and I'm gonna…"

"Going to what, Raphie? Say that you hated it? You didn't. You churred, whined, begged for more and you came three times. All proof that you have thoroughly loved our playtime. You love being dominated, Raphie, and told what to do. Your alpha thing is a façade. You're just a sub deep down and you know it!"

"Yer wrong…"

"I'm not," Donnie said, reaching between Raphael's legs and stroking his cute little tail. Raphael wanted to growl, but he instead found himself purring to Don's delight and satisfaction. "See. You love this. My touch and my bossing you around. You want to be my bitch. You know you aren't fooling me, Raphie, so quit the games and be honest with yourself. You're a sub and not an alpha! Say it! Tell your Master and owner that you love being an obedient little boy and you're done pretending you're an alpha." Donnie's hands wandered to Raphael's cock and yanked it, turning Raphael on and he moaned in pleasure.

The emerald skinned turtle didn't know why, but he'd loved it all. Donnie's commanding tone, the suit, being spanked, told what to do, the humiliation and he couldn't wait to have more fun with the genius.

Raphael churred again and said, "I love it all. And I can't wait ta play more games with ya. I wanna be yer bitch. I want ya ta fuck me when we get ta that point and I'm willin' ta share Leo if this means I get ya as well. Yer so much fun, ya've awakened the kinky side in me and I'm blown away by ya, Donnie."

Don unzipped the suit, helped Raphael out of it, removed his puppy tail and said, "There will be times we'll be together normally too. Like I said, I can be gentle if you want as well. So, you're on board with the foursome thing?"

"Hell, yeah!" Raphael said and smashed his lips against Don's in a spine-tingling kiss, his hands roaming down Donnie's body and moving to his slit. He frantically stroked it and Donnie soon dropped down with a soft growl, as he moved his own hands down Raphael's body to his slit. He rubbed Raphael's slit and the hothead dropped down with a loud rumble and pressed his cock against Donnie's, creating a terrific friction that soon had them churring off of the charts.

A few minutes later, just as a knock sounded on the door, they came, spraying each other with their essence, as they still kissed.

Raphael pulled away from Donnie and said breathlessly, "Who is it?"

"It's Leo, Raph. Can you come to my room? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. I, uh, just need a quick shower. I was workin' out," Raphael lied.

"Fine."

Raphael turned to Donnie and said, "Thanks, Don. Ya know yer kinda handsome in yer own way. I never really noticed before."

Don blushed and said, "Thanks, Raph. So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Raphael said and kissed Donnie tenderly on the lips, before he strode to the shower down the hall, wondering what Leo wanted to discuss.

 **A/N Thanks for the support. :)**

 **Who'd have thought Donnie was so kinky?**


	14. Animalistic Leo

After his long shower and washing off his and Don's jizz, Raphael headed to Leo's bedroom, only to discover that the leader wasn't there. Raphael frowned. What the hell is Fearless up to, he thought? "Raphael," Leo said from behind him.

The emerald turtle nearly jumped out of his shell and scowled. "What the shell, Leo? Did ya have ta sneak up on me?"

Anger suddenly flashed on Leo's usually impassive face, as he sniffed the air. "You smell different." Before Raphael could comment, he shoved him inside, locked the door and said accusatorily, "You cheated, didn't you? You smell of Donnie and Mikey! How could you, Raph?"

"How can it be cheatin' when we agreed ta all be shared and ta share?" Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "Ya didn't exactly have a problem with it when ya were suckin' face with Donnie. What changed?"

"Actually, I should be asking you that. You seemed opposed to it. What changed YOUR mind?"

"Well, I had some fun with the others and it opened my eyes. I was a moron for bein' so rigid. Being in a foursome will strengthen our family bonds and just think when yer bored of me, ya can have Mikey or Donnie, while I'm also entertained. There are no downsides. It's what ya want too. I saw it in yer eyes. I'm not enough, so I'll…"

"I'd never be bored of you, Raph. You're more than…"

"BS. Ya kissed Donnie and ya liked it. Ya probably had a desire ta screw him all these years and maybe it's him ya really want and I was just a distraction until he came along."

"That's not true, Raph. I'd never do that to you and while I love Donnie, my love for him isn't as deep as it is for you," Leo said, approaching Raphael and placing his hand on his shoulders.

"And Mikey?"

"Same. I know you showered and tried to get their spunk off of you, but I can still smell it," Leo hissed, as jealousy bubbled in his belly.

Raphael burst out laughing.

"What's so damn funny, Raphael?"

"Ya! I was fuckin' pissed when ya were kissin' Donnie and now I've had fun with Mikey and Donnie, ya wanna pull the jealousy stunt. Get fucked, Leo, ya hypocritical bastard! It's the new normal and ya have ta live with it, just like I had ta accept it. But it's…"

Rage overwhelmed Leo, he shoved his brother onto the bed, climbed onto him and began nipping at his collarbone, claiming him and marking him. Raphael was stunned. He knew that Leo could be aggressive in battle, but he'd never seen him act like this and it was kind of unsettling, as well as a turn on?

What the fuck, Raphael thought, as his shell began to feel extremely tight? Leo's tryin' ta overpower me and I want it? Why? Why do I wanna be an obedient sub when I'm the fuckin' alpha? But it feels good and so does his body pressed against mine. I want him. I wanna feel him inside of me. I want his babies someday.

"You're mine, Raphael," Leo growled between biting and sucking, leaving angry welts on Raphael's neck and everywhere he could.

"Get off, Leo!" Raphael said, trying to ignore his increasingly tight shell and to maintain some kind of pride.

"I can smell your arousal, so I know you want this just as much as I do, so why don't you just relax?" Leo said and nipped Raphael's neck again, causing Raphael to mewl and his cock to drop down, semi-erect and oozing precum. It pressed up against Leo's legs and Leo grinned. "You just proved my point. I know you want this."

"This is molestation," Raphael protested. "Look, Leo. I ain't ready ta go the whole way and what the hell's come over ya? Yer actin' like a possessive lover, which isn't what the agreement was 'bout!"

Leo ignored him, reached between his own legs, stroked his cock, dropped down and smeared his jizz onto Raphael's face. He knew he was acting animalistic, but his brother had to know that he was his and his alone. Screw the arrangement.

"That's gross, Leo!" Raphael said in disgust and wrinkled his beak. "Yer actin' like an animal markin' its territory!"

"I am and I don't care, Raphael. You're mine," Leo said, wiping his semen all over Raphael's face and his body. "You smell of me now and the others will get the hint. You're mine. They'd better back off, because as much as I love them; I'll hurt them if they take you away from me. You belong to me, so get that through your skull! Do you understand, Raph? And you'd better not fuck them either. I'm a jealous guy and I'll be furious."

"Seein' ya riled up is kinda cute, Fearless," Raphael teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't fucking mock me, Raphael!" Leo snapped. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I get the hint, Leo, but it didn't have ta come ta this. Ya knew I was upset yesterday and ya didn't care."

"I tried….I thought I could share you, but I was wrong and if I can't share you, I can't be with anyone else. I don't know how I'll feel in the future, but all I want right now is you. You're more than enough for me, Raphie. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. But tell me this. Can you accept only being with me?"

"Look, Leo. I loved bein' with Mikey and Don. It was fun, but I don't want it if it means losin' ya. Yer enough for me. I love ya so much and I always will."

Leo brushed his lips against Raphael's in a passionate kiss that caused butterflies in Raphael's chest. He released his brother, who threw his arms around Leo's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. They kissed deeply until the need for air was great.

"I love you so much, Raphie," Leo whispered, tracing Raphael's jaw with his finger. "I'm sorry for being such a brute."

"I kinda liked it actually. I've learned a lot 'bout myself tonight. I like tender caresses, but I also like it rough and bein' told what ta do. Ya know bein' an obedient sub."

"What is a sub?"

Raphael explained and said, "Would ya be open ta tryin' BDSM, Leo? I'll let ya spank me and do whatever ya want."

"I don't know. Some of the things you mentioned sound painful."

"Leo, that's half the fun."

"Sex isn't about inflicting pain, Raph."

"Let's make a deal. I'll do meditation with ya and whatever ya want if ya try it. Come on, Leo. Please," Raphael said, turning puppy dog eyes on him.

Leo's resolve crumbed, as he stared at the green eyes. He'd never been able to resist Raphael.

"But if it becomes too harrowing, we'll stop."

"Deal," Raphael said and kissed him. "Yer gonna love it, Leo!"

"I need to do something. Donnie, Mikey, come in here."

Donnie and Mikey entered Leo's bedroom and stared at Leo and Raphael in bed together. "Uh, what's up, Leo?" Donnie asked. "I was working on my invention. What's so important?"

"Dude, you woke me up," Mikey complained, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Leo sat up, stroked his dick, moaned, and smeared more jizz onto Raphael's face. The emerald turtle blushed, but he didn't stop his mate, knowing it was something Leo wanted to do and Leo would be irate if he protested.

"See that?" Leo said in a menacing tone.

"What?" Donnie said, acting innocent.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm doing, Donatello. Listen up," Leo growled. "I'm only going to say it once. The agreement's over. Raphael's mine and if you touch him in any way, my katana will be up your asses before you know it. I've claimed him and marked him. He smells of me and that's all he'll ever smell of. I was a fool believing I could share him. I can't and I won't. Now go to bed."

"Leo, you promised," Donnie whined. He didn't usually oppose his brother, but he'd loved his time with both Leo and Raphael and he didn't want it to end. "Leo…"

Before Donnie could say another word, Leo had leapt out of bed and shoved Donnie up against the wall, his teeth mere inches from Donnie's carotid. "I'm warning you," Leo snarled. "He's mine. Back off or I will kill you, Donnie. Brother or no brother. This is your final warning."

Raphael watched, but chose to do nothing. Leo was usually placid, but if pushed, he could be deadly. If Don didn't back down now, something dreadful would happen and it would be Donnie's fault. Not Leo's. Leo was only doing what was natural, which was being territorial of his mate.

Raphael would have done the same thing. In fact, he'd wanted to the previous evening, but Mikey had talked him down.

Don's eyes widened in panic and he stammered, "Y-yes, Leo! I'll leave Raphael alone. I promise. He's all yours."

Not releasing Don, Leo turned his eyes onto Mikey and said coldly, "Michelangelo?"

Mikey's jaw had dropped. He'd never seen Leo act so crazy before.

"I'm talking to you, Michelangelo!" Leo snapped.

"Yes, Leo. I'll leave Raph alone. I swear!"

Satisfied, Leo released Don and said icily, "Now get the hell out of our bedroom. Training is at seven tomorrow."

Don and Mikey fled.

Leo crawled into bed and said, "They had to know their place."

"I love when yer so bossy," Raphael said. "Ya really told them, Fearless."

"I should have done that earlier," Leo said, lacing his fingers between Raphael's. "And you don't. You often complain that I'm petty and stuck up."

"Ya can be, Leo, but everyone can be. Yer also sweet, passionate, lovin' carin' and loyal and the best thing of all is that yer mine."

"I always will be," Leo said and nuzzled his beak against Raphael's. "And I vow to protect and love you all of my life."

"Ditto. Hey, Leo, do ya think ya'd want kids?"

"It's a moot point, because we're males, Raphie."

"Yeah. I know, but what if we found a baby or somethin', what would ya think?"

"Stressful nights and no sex," Leo quipped.

"Be serious, Leo."

"Shoot. I don't know. It might be nice, but one thing I do know for sure is…"

"Yeah?"

"When we finally make love, I'm going to ensure you're satisfied. Why are you talking about babies? Do you want them?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm sorry to break your heart, Raph, but no babies are going to drop out of the sky and we're males, so forget the idea. I'm not sure I'd be a good dad even if we had them. I'm not sure I want them anyway. I'm only a teenager, so…All I know is that I love you and I will always want you."

Yeah," Raphael said, not ready to tell him he could have babies. He'd wait until the right moment presented itself, like maybe when he was gravid. Then Leo would be ecstatic, right?"

They kissed deeply again.

Then Leo broke the kiss and said, "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"I have something special that I planned, but it's not here. Hurry."

Raphael peppered him with questions, as they dressed, but Leo didn't answer them.

Dressed, they made their way through the tunnels and Raphael thought, what is Fearless up ta?

 **A/N Even Leo can be animalistic. Will Mikey and Donnie listen to him?**


	15. A candlelit dinner

Raphael was flabbergasted when Leo paused outside a building and said, as he unlocked the door. "Follow me, Raph."

"We can't go in there, Leo. Are ya nuts? Humans live in there and…"

"It's Fourth of July vacation, Raph, and all the restaurants and businesses in this building are closed until the sixth. I have it on good authority from April."

"And she knows this how?"

"Just trust me and come with me."

Raphael sighed and followed his brother inside. Leo locked the door, ushered his brother into an elevator and pushed the button for the fortieth floor.

"What's goin' on?" Raphael demanded.

"And ruin the surprise?" Leo said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think not."

"Yer incorrigible. What if someone –a human-finds us?"

"A human will see us, but it's only April, so relax. Do you really think I'd bring you here if our lives were in any danger?"

"No, but…"

"It's your birthday, Raphie, and you need to relax."

"My birthday's over, Fearless. It's after midnight."

"Birthday week then," Leo said with a smile and laced his fingers between Raphael's. "I have something special planned and I want you to enjoy yourself."

"How can I when I don't know what it is?" Raphael said and pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

Leo grinned and said, "You're so cute when you pout. Have patience. You'll know soon enough, my takara."

"Yer incorrigible, Leo," Raphael said and scowled.

"Aw, Raphie. Don't be like that. You'll know soon and the wait will be worth it. At least I hope so. I didn't have lots of time, but April was gracious, even though I woke her and helped me get everything ready."

"Give me a clue what I gotta look forward ta?"

"Lights."

"Lights?" Raphael said and blinked in confusion. "Ya brought me up here ta look at some damn lights? What lights we talkin' 'bout? Christmas?"

"The city. It has the most spectacular view of it up here. Now you've gone and spoiled your surprise. Bad Raphie," Leo scolded.

"Oh. Sorry. I…"

Leo ducked his head, so Raphael couldn't see the amusement in his eyes and the smirk he wore. Leo was lying. He had more than lights planned.

"Yer teasin' me, ain't ya?" Raphael asked, seeing Leo's lowered head.

"No," Leo said solemnly, raising his head. "That's it. We're nearly there."

The elevator suddenly stopped, opened and the brothers exited, Raphael with a bewildered expression on his face. He was sick of the mysteriousness and wanted answers, but he was fed up of begging for information, knowing Leo was getting a kick out of it. He'd wait, even if it killed him.

Leo led them to a French restaurant called Gerard's and said, "Here we are, Raphie."

"There's no way in hell we can eat here, Leo!" Raphael said in shock. "Have ya lost yer mind? This place is on the news all of the time. Celebs go here and the price is…We couldn't even afford a bottle of water!"

"Monsieurs," April said, appearing. She was dressed in a waitress outfit, her hair in a bun and was smiling. "Please come inside. Your table awaits. I've taken the liberty of placing you on the veranda." Raphael's jaw dropped and she added, "You can leave your coats in the closet there. If it's too cold outside, I can easily find you a table inside. Please close your mouth, Mr. Hamato. It's not polite to stare."

Raphael did, nudged Leo and hissed, "What's goin' on, Leo?"

"I think we should do as she says, Raph," Leo said, removing his coat and then helping Raphael off with his. He hung them in the closet and said, "Come on."

Raphael followed Leo and April outside and saw a table had been set up outside with a crisp, white tablecloth, lit candles, black napkins, cutlery, crockery and an ice bucket, containing Champagne, Raphael guessed. Champagne? They couldn't afford a bottle of water, so how in the hell had Leo bought Champagne?

April offered them Champagne, filled their flutes and said, "I hope you like the view. The menu's on the table. I will be back in a bit to place your orders."

"Wait!" Raphael said. "I wanna know what's goin' on. How the heck did ya and Leo get this place, April?"

"Giselle. I do not understand…." April began.

"Cut the BS, April!"

"All right," April said and sighed. "It's your birthday and Leo wanted to surprise you and take you somewhere classy for a proper date. He asked me if I knew of any places and I mentioned Gerard's. It's owned by my aunt and uncle, who closed it for the holidays and asked me to keep an eye on it. They also said I could eat here and enjoy some of the produce. Leo woke me up and I raced here and got things ready. And please don't worry about the cost. Just enjoy yourselves."

"But the prices are outrageous!" Raphael protested. "If this Champagne's the real deal, it…."

"It is real and comes from France."

"It must be at least five hundred bucks. We can't accept…."

April waved a hand dismissively and said, "The liquor tonight is my gift to you, so please order what you want. I have adequate savings and don't have to worry about money, okay? I'll be offended if you don't. Leo's paying for the food. Now we've got that covered, enjoy the view. I'll be back shortly."

When she'd left, Leo said, "You upset, baby? I just wanted to do something to make your birthday memorable."

"Bein' with ya is memorable. Ya didn't have ta do this. It's so much trouble."

"Nothing is too much trouble for you, Raph," Leo said, slipping an arm around his waist. "Stop being an ungrateful grouch and enjoy yourself. Please."

"I do appreciate it. I'm just... It's so expensive, ya know. Probably blown yer savings."

"Not really. We have enough, so please try and have fun," Leo said and touched his lips to Raphael's.

They kissed deeply and gazed out at the view. Raphael was blown away. He could see the harbor and the twinkling lights of New York City and it was lovely sharing the experience with Leo. He was grateful and he'd show Leo just how much. But it was expensive and he couldn't forget that.

As if reading his thoughts, Leo said, "We might never get the chance to do this again. I mean, eat somewhere fancy, so relax and have fun. It's your night. The view's great, huh?"

"Uh huh, but not as terrific as ya," Raphael husked and Leo blushed. "I am grateful, but…"

"No buts, Raphie. How's the Champagne?"

"Haven't tried."

"Can't have that. A toast to you, my love," Leo said and clinked his glasses against Raphael's. "Happy birthday, my sweetheart. I hope you have many, more more."

"Thank ya and ta ya, Leo. I love ya so much. Thank ya, baby," Raphael said and sipped his drink. It was delicious and crisp with fruity tones.

"My pleasure. Let's study the menu."

They sat down and perused the men.

Then April arrived with a basket of bread rolls and took their orders.

Leo buttered a roll and said, "So, like it now, Raph?"

"Yeah," Raphael said and bit into a roll. "It's great. It was sweet of ya, Leo, and just wait. I'm gonna spoil ya too."

"You already do by being with me," Leo said and reached for his hand. "I'm so unbelievably happy. You're the reason for my getting up every day and give me a purpose. Every day I love you. I'd be nothing without you."

"Me either," Raphael said and kissed Leo's hand.

April arrived with the orders and they tucked in.

"How's the calamari, Leo?" Raphael asked, as he ate his mussels in white wine and garlic.

"Tender. Want to try?"

"Sure. Wanna try mine?"

Leo nodded and they fed each other.

Then April returned and filled their glasses. "Would you like some wine when you're finished, Monsieurs?" she asked.

"Your best chenin and Champagne to take home, please," Leo said.

"Very well. I highly recommend the Ken Forrester FMC Chenin Blanc twenty-fifteen. It's a South African wine and superb. South African wines are among the best in the world."

"Sampled many, given that yer a teen like us?" Raphael said and snorted.

April smiled and said, "Of course and without anyone knowing, but that's our secret. I'll be back with your wine. I trust your food is satisfactory."

"Divine," Leo said.

"It's incredible," Raphael enthused. "Thank ya."

"I'm happy," April said.

The brothers continued eating and drinking. Then April returned, opened a bottle of wine, filled their wine glasses and left.

"Just drink slowly, Raph," Leo said, eying his brother take a large gulp of his wine. "It's not soda."

"I know that, Leo. It's just so good. I feel kinda adult and sophisticated. Who'd have thought we'd ever eat at a place like this? Just imagine if we were humans, we could do this more often."

"Our budgets wouldn't allow for it and besides, I never want to leave home or Splinter. Do you?"

"No. It was just a thought."

They finished their food and April returned with their menus.

"What do you want for your main, Raph?" Leo asked.

"I'm glad the menu's in French and English, otherwise I wouldn't understand a thing. The chateaubriand sounds good with fries, veggies and onion rings. It's for two. We can have it with a Béarnaise sauce or whatever ya want."

"That sounds fine," Leo said and closed his menu. "You're not cold, are you?"

"I'm fine. Ya?"

"I'm okay."

April returned and they placed the order. "More wine?" she said, looking at their half empty glasses. They nodded and she topped them up.

They made small talk and then April brought their mains.

They chowed down and Raphael said, "This is the best steak I've ever had and the knife glides into it like butter. We need ta get these steak knives too, Leo. How's yers?"

"Fabulous, my love."

"This is the best belated birthday ever," Raphael declared. "Thank ya, baby."

"I have one more surprise left and I'm not telling you, so don't pout!"

"Tease! I'm havin' a blast. I'm not sure I can manage dessert though."

"Pity. It's the best part of the meal," Leo said and winked.

"Says ya, who doesn't like sweets."

"Oh no? I love you and you're my sweet. I can't get enough of you!" Leo said huskily and pressed his foot against Raphael's leg, sending a tingle down Raphael's spine.

Raphael flushed and said, "Yer so naughty, Fearless."

"You have no idea how much!"

"Show me," Raphael said in a seductive tone. "I wanna see just how bad ya can…"

"How is it?" April asked, appearing.

"Excellent," Leo said and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "But I'm full. Can I get it to go, please?"

"Yeah. Me too," Raphael said. "It's so yummy, but I'm stuffed."

"I hope you'll have dessert though. You have to!" April said. "I'll clear your plates."

They thanked her, she took their plates and she left.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Leo said.

"No? How 'bout some sausage?" Raphael said and winked.

Leo grinned and said, "I could make an exception.

Before Raphael could comment, April returned with two martini glasses of chocolate mousse. "Here's pudding," she said. "Enjoy. I'll sort your take home out."

Raphael dug into the rich, dark chocolate and beamed. It was heaven. Rich, but not sickly with more than a hint of …Rum? April had been very liberal with the booze and he was feeling sleepy.

"Man, this stuff is the best I've ever had. How's yers, Leo?"

"Sublime. You okay?"

"Little tired, but I'm good. This has been the best day of my life. Okay. Not true. The best day of my life was when we got together, but this is close ta it. Thank ya, my angel."

"You're welcome, my takara."

There was silence, while they finished their desserts. Then April arrived with the check. Leo paid her and Raphael's eyes flew wide in amazement when he saw Leo fork over five hundred bucks. He tried to protest and both Leo and April sent death stares at him, so he went silent.

April smiled and said, "Like I said, the liquor's on me. Your food's boxed up and your Champers is in this bag. I'll bring it over tomorrow. "

"Thank ya so much," Raphael said. "Everythin' has been exceptional. Yer the best."

"Thank you," Leo said.

"Only a pleasure," April said. "Follow me. Your next surprise is two floors down. Do you want your Champagne with you?"

"Yes," Leo said and took the bag containing it.

He and Raphael stood, thanked April again, hugged her, went inside, grabbed their coats and headed to the elevator.

XXX

The elevator stopped two floors down; the brothers exited it and walked to a door. Leo unlocked it with the same key he'd used earlier and said, "This place also belongs to April's family, Raph. Come inside."

Raphael did and Leo locked the door. The temperamental turtle gazed around and seeing a spa said, "Is this a spa, Leo?"

"Yes. There are quite a few here and people come here for beauty treatments. You can have facials, pedicures and manicures done, as well as hot stone treatments and so much more, but that's not for us," Leo said, pressing a switch.

The spa came to life and the water softly rippled. It would bubble when it was hot, which was what Leo wanted.

"Wow. A spa too?" Raphael said in awe, his eyes shining with happiness. "I've never been in one."

"I know. Neither have I. More Champagne, my love? I forgot to bring glasses, so we'll have to drink out of the bottle."

"That's fine. Did ya bring a corkscrew?"

"No. Shit!"

"It doesn't matter. We can drink at home. Let's get in!" Raphael said, placing their coats on a chair. Then he tugged at Leo's arm and said, "Hurry up."

Leo laughed at his brother's enthusiasm and they quickly stripped their gear and climbed into the jacuzzi. The water was starting to bubble, the jet sprays lapping deliciously at their bodies.

Raphael grinned. The evening had been sensational. He was a lucky boy indeed to have a mate like Leo and he'd never take him for granted.

"Happy?" Leo asked.

"Couldn't be happier," Raphael said and beamed, his green eyes shining. "Yer the greatest, Leo. Thank ya for everythin'."

"I know I was a bit of a brute earlier, babe, but I wanted to show you that I can be tender, romantic and sweet. I love you incredibly, Raphie. You're my universe and the best part about me," Leo choked out, his eyes shimmering with tears.

Raphael moved closer, cupped Leo's face with his hand, stroked his cheek and said, "I know that, angel. Don't cry. I love ya just as much. Yer indescribable, Leo. My love for ya is immeasurable and I…I wanna grow old with ya. Thank ya for bein' my mate, for showerin' me with yer love and givin' meanin' ta my life."

He kissed Leo soundly, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and pulling him closer. They kissed deeply, until the need for air was great. Then Raphael broke the kiss and said, "Now I wanna do somethin' for ya, my love. Close yer eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to! Do as I say, Leo."

Leo sighed and closed his eyes.

Raphael knew he could stay underwater for forty minutes. They'd often competed to see who could stay under the longest. Mikey could only stay under for ten minutes, Donnie for fifteen and Leo for twenty. Raphael was proud of his record and he'd use it to his and Leo's advantages.

Raphael took a deep breath, went under and began licking at Leo's slit until Leo dropped down into Raphael's waiting mouth. The volatile turtle began to alternate between licking and biting, tasting his brother for the first time. Leo tasted like mint tea. Strange, but it wasn't unpleasant.

He could feel his brother starting to buck and knowing that he was pleasuring Leo made Raphael want to drop down himself, but he ignored his tight shell and growing arousal and focussed on his brother. His needs could wait.

Raphael took his brother in further, deep throating him, praying he was doing a good job. This was his first time blowing someone and he prayed he wasn't a disappointment.

It wasn't long before Leo came, sending hot jets of ropey cum down Raphael's throat. The firebrand eagerly swallowed it down, as if it were the best thing he'd ever had.

Then Raphael rose to the surface and seeing his brother flushed and his lips slightly parted, he said, "I was okay?"

"More than okay," Leo said breathlessly. "That was mindblowing. Epic. Gnarly."

"Gnarly? Ya've been spendin' too much time with Mikey!" Raphael teased. "So I was okay?"

"It was magical. You leave me breathless, baby. Thank you. What about you?"

"My pleasure. Ya've already done so much. I wanted ta do somethin' for ya. My needs can wait." Raphael moved closer, traced Leo's jawline with his hands and said, "I love ya. Everythin' 'bout ya and I'm honored ta be yers. "

"As am I."

Raphael kissed him passionately, their tongues danced, as hands roamed, and Raphael thought, I won the jackpot. Leo's everythin' I could ever want and so much more. I'm in heaven every day of my life. I don't care if Splinter don't approve 'bout us. I'll never give Leo up and I will have his babies someday. I can't wait ta be a mommy and ta hold my babies. I just hope Donnie and Mikey back off, else Leo's gonna…I don't wanna think 'bout what he'll do.

Raphael purred and lost himself in their kissing, focussing only on his lover. Only he mattered. Now and forever.

 **A/N Leo can be sweet and romantic. He is a softy too when he allows himself to be.**

 **I don't know if Gerard's exists in NY, but it used to in Johannesburg and I heard it was terrific. South African wines are among the best and if you haven't had any, you should try. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Next up will be Donnie and Mikey. Have they given up on being with Raph?**


End file.
